Amarse en secreto
by MimiCullen
Summary: Los sentimentos no se pueden controlar, las cosas suceden por alguna razon , asi es el destino Si no que selo pregunten a Mimi y a Matt, que se dejan llevar por la pasión y se ven envueltos en una relacion prohibida. Ch 7
1. ¿Tu? ¿compañero de clase?

Primer día del curso, para no variar Mimi llegaba tarde.

Cuando llegó enfrente de la puerta del aula dudó en llamar, el primer día de curso y ya llegaba tarde, mejor inventarse que estaba mala.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, el profesor abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Tachikawa, donde se supone que va, el timbre toco hace ya diez minutos, pase, que para no variar llega tarde.

-Si profesor-_genial Mimi el primer día y ya estás dando la nota-_pensó

Una vez dentro del aula se percató de una presencia bastante inusual.

-Tachikawa, siéntese al lado de Ishida.

Mimi se sentó al lado de Matt, todavía no podía explicarse como el rubio podía estar en su misma clase. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos un comentario la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Valla Mimi, el primer día y ya dando la nota, que raro-rió Matt en tono burlón.

-Interesante comentario de una persona que está repitiendo curso.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, así tendrás un guapo compañero de mesa al que ayudarás durante todo el curso.

-Matt, no creo que yo valla a ayudarte.

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que en ti se hace verdad el refrán guapa y tonta.

-No se yo a quien se pegará mas ese refrán.

Mientras los jóvenes mantenían su pequeña discusión el profesor decidió interrumpirles.

-Ishida y Tachikawa, veo que su charla es muchísimo mas importante que las matemáticas que estoy explicando, si son tan amables de comentar su brillante discusión con la clase le estaría muy agradecido, ¿Qué les parece?.

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, Matt no quería una expulsión su primer día de clase, y Mimi…estaba bastante sonrojada como para decir algo.

-Como veo que no quieren compartir su charla con nosotros, les invito a que la terminen fuera de clase, así que si son tan amables de salir del aula.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba-_pensó Mimi-_primer día de clase, llego tarde, me echan de clase, y encima me sientan al lado de Matt ¡Durante todo el curso!_

Mientras tanto en otra clase más avanzada un joven luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

-Sora, no aguanto más necesito salir de este infierno, necesito aire, me falta la respiración, creo que soy alérgico a la biología.

-Vamos Tai no seas tan dramático, no es para tanto.

-Claro y eso lo dices tu, como tu siempre apruebas todo….Te pareces a Izzi.

-¡Me estás llamando empollona!

-No Sora, te estoy llamando aplicada.

-Eso suena muchísimo mejor.

Lo que menos quería Tai era hacer enfadar a su amiga, sabía que era bastante responsable, pero como se la cruzara la vena se llevaba por delante a cualquiera.

Sora tenía 18 años, y era la mejor amiga de Mimi, era todo lo opuesto a Tai, pero los dos tenían algo en común, adoraban a Mimi.

Para Sora era su hermana menor y para Tai, bueno era su novia desde hacia dos años, para él, era su todo.

Sin embargo ya se sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar por azares del destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los meses y el curso se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado, Tai no soportaba las clases, Sora se estaba enamorando de cierto rubio que iba a clase con su mejor amiga, Matt, estaba en su mundo, y Mimi…

Al terminar las clases Mimi quedó con su amiga Sora para ir a tomar algo, y su amiga aprovechó para contarle lo que sentía por el rubio.

-Bueno Mimi, yo se que tu y Matt os lleváis bastante bien, quiero decir que este curso os habéis hecho muy buenos amigos.

La verdad Mimi y Matt se habían hecho bastante amigos, él era el mejor amigo de su novio y su compañero de clase, compartían bastante aficiones, se saltaban las clases juntos…nunca pensó que llegase a tener una amistad tan fuerte con él.

-Si, la verdad es que Matt y yo nos llevamos bastante bien.

-Pues yo…lo que te quería decir es…que me estoy enamorando de él.

-¿Qué?

Tras escuchar la confesión de su amiga, Mimi se sintió molesta.

-Si bueno, es algo extraño- añadió la pelirroja-me gustaría que me ayudases con el, es decir, acercarme a el, saber sus aficiones, si tiene novia.

Al principio Mimi dudó en ayudarla, no sabía muy bien por que, pero algo dentro de ella la impedía ayudarla

-Bueno…no se…-_¿Matt?,¿mi rubio? Quiero decir, mi amigo, mi compañero de mesa. Pero que demonios piensas Mimi es tu amiga, ayúdala. Tu tienes a Tai, tu novio ¿recuerdas?.-_Claro que te ayudaré, no te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo, se que no me defraudarás.

De camino a su casa Mimi recibió dos mensajes al su teléfono móvil.

Leyó el primero, era de Tai.

"_Hola amor!!!, ¿Dónde andas? Supongo que estarás con Sora tomando un café con chocolate de los que te gustan a ti._

_Mañana no iré a clase, los de mi curso tenemos una excursión…_

_Te echaré de menos bebe._

_Un beso._

_Te quiero"_

Después de leer el mensaje de su novio, abrió el otro mensaje, era de Matt.

"_Hola bicho, ¿Qué haces? Me aburría y me acordé de ti._

_He pensado que como mañana estos tiene excursión, podías venir a mi casa y adelantamos el trabajo que tenemos que hacer ¿Qué te parece?_

_Bueno contesta y dime lo que hacemos._

_Un beso _

_Matt"_

Cuando Mimi llegó a casa se metió en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue contestar a Tai.

_Hola mi amor!!_

_Te echaré de menos mañana, pásatelo bien en la excursión y cuida de mi Sora._

_Te quiero_

_Mimi_

Tras pensárselo varias veces decidió contestar el mensaje de Matt

_Buenas Matt._

_Tu plan parece algo aburrido , hacer un trabajo… pero bueno seguro que será mejor que estar en clase._

_¿No se enfadará tu novia?_

_Estoy en tu casa a las 8, no te me duermas._

_Un beso rubio_

Tras mandar el mensaje Mimi apagó la luz de su mesilla, sin embargo había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba dormir.

¿Remordimientos?, imposible, tenía novio, no iba a pasar nada, pero aun así algo dentro de ella no estaba bien.

Justo cuando parecía que se iba a dormir la vibración de su móvil impidió que lo hiciese.

Pensó que el mensaje sería de Tai, pero se equivocó, era Matt de nuevo.

_¿Novia? Que va, yo de eso no uso._

_Aunque tengo en la cabeza a una chica que me vuelve loco_

_Mi plan no será tan aburrido, quien dice un trabajo puede ser cualquier cosa jejeje (no pienses mal pervertida, que se que estas con Tai)_

_Aunque podías estar aquí y darme un besito de buenas noches, que si no, no puedo dormir._

_Bueno mal humor, no me contestes que seguramente estarás dormida._

_Te espero mañana para hacer el trabajo no me falles._

¿Beso de buenas noches? Pero quien se creía que era, odiaba cuando Matt se ponía así.

_Mañana me espera un día…será mejor que me duerma si quiero ser puntual_-pensó Mimi

Tras dar varias vueltas por la cama, consiguió dormirse.

-¡MIMI!-de nuevo su madre gritándola desde el piso de abajo-¡LLEGAS TARDE A CLASE!.

-Voy mamá.

Inconscientemente Mimi se había arreglado más de la cuenta, se había puesto una minifalda de cuadros rojos, con un jersey negro y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Para no varias salió de casa corriendo, sin embargo no tuvo que andar mucho, la casa de Matt estaba a unas pocas manzanas de la suya.

Llamó al timbre, justo cando pensaba que Matt no se había acordado de que habían quedado, abrió la puerta.

-Valla, si no tuvieras novio diría que vienes así para provocarme.

-Calla y déjame pasar anda.

Una vez dentro de la casa Mimi guió a Matt hasta su habitación.

-Bueno vamos a ello, haber coge el libro que está en la estantería.

-¿En cual?-_preguntó la castaña nerviosa. No podía explicarlo, pero estar en la habitación de Matt, la ponía bastante nerviosa._

-En esa , en la última

Mimi intentó coger el libro, pero estaba demasiado alto , Matt se percato del problema que tenía su amiga para coger el libro.

-Anda quita, déjame a mi, que eres una enana.

Tras decir esto se colocó delante de la joven pegando su cuerpo al de ella, el no se dio cuenta, pero Mimi se sonrojó.

Cuando Matt logró alcanzar el libro se le resbaló y se calló al suelo.

Instintivamente Mimi y él se agacharon a cogerlo, sus manos se rozaron y sus caras estaban a muy pocos centímetro.

Podían notar la respiración del otro.

Matt no dudó y se dejó llevar por la situación depositando un leve beso en los labios de Mimi, al principio la joven dudó en lo que estaba haciendo, no podría parar de pensar en su novio y en su mejor amiga, Sora estaba enamorada del chico que la estaba besando y Tai…¿Qué pensaría Tai si se enterara? No podía tirar dos años por la ventana.

Justo cuando iba a separarse de Matt, se olvidó de Tai y de Sora, se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando.

La joven abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Matt jugase con la de ella.

Los besos comenzaron suaves y lentos, pero a medida que se besaban iba creciendo el calor entre ambos.

Tenía que pararlo, pero no quería, tenia una sensación dentro de ella que no podía controlar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Matt la había cogido en brazos y la había trasladado de la habitación.

Era demasiado tarde para pararlo….


	2. Jugando con lo prohibido

**Hola!! Bueno ya estoy aquí de vuelta con el segundo episodio de este fic, espero que os guste a todos **

**Una pequeña advertencia: Contiene lemmon**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta Matt la había cogido en brazos y la había trasladado de la habitación._

_Era demasiado tarde para pararlo…._

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, estaba con el mejor amigo de su novio, y lo que es peor con la persona de la que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada. Pero no podía evitarlo, los besos de Matt estaban volviéndola loca.

Ese fue el pistoletazo de salida, los que hasta ese momento eran dos grandes y antiguos amigos, comenzaron a comerse el uno al otro con ansias desesperadas. En unos instantes Mimi estaba encima de Matt sentada a horcajadas, besándole apasionada y desordenadamente. Matt siguió aquel juego con besos suaves y muy juntos que iban recorriendo lentamente el cuello de la castaña, mientras la acariciaba su pelo. Los besos llegaron a su pecho, de fondo, podía oír los gemidos de Mimi, casi imperceptibles, pero ya rítmicos.  
Ante la sorpresa de Matt, Mimi se apartó ligeramente, se levantó la camisa y se la quitó, dejando que el rubio contemplase su sujetador, y su cuello y parte de la cara que estaba de un color rojo intenso, Matt no sabía si Mimi estaba roja de vergüenza o de calor, pero le encantaba.  
Eso fue demasiado para el rubio, y de un tirón la quitó el sujetador, dejando al descubierto los senos de Mimi, instintivamente Matt tomó uno de los senos y lo introdujo en su boca, provocando que los gemidos de Mimi fuesen mucho más fuertes.

Cuando Matt se incorporó, la apartó y la tumbó levemente sobre la cama. En esa posición Matt comenzó a deshacerse de la falda y de la ropa interior que llevaba Mimi.

Sin pensárselo Matt se situó sobre Mimi, la abrió las piernas y la penetró lentamente, la calidez de aquella pequeña cavidad era asombrosa, el vaivén se volvió cada vez más violento, el olor a perfume que emanaba de su delicado cuello le estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras Matt la penetraba, Mimi no podía contenerse los gemidos, en una de las profundas embestidas de Matt , Mimi arañó fuertemente la espalda del rubio, haciendo que este soltará un ronco gemido de placer.

En un instante Mimi había vuelto a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Matt, la joven se introdujo lentamente el miembro del rubio, la velocidad iba en aumento, el ritmo marcado por Mimi era perfecto. Matt no tardó en llegar al clímax, al igual que Mimi.

Cuando el fuego que llevaban dentro comenzó a apagarse se tumbaron en la cama, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que finalmente se durmieron, en ese momento nada ni nadie podía romper lo que estaban viviendo, ni siquiera Tai o Sora.

**En otro lugar una clase de instituto estaba de excursión.**

-Oye Sora, he pensado una cosa, como en esta semana nos dan unas pequeñas vacaciones, había pensado en que podíamos coger entre todos una casa en un pueblo que esté alejado de la ciudad, y pasar allí las vacaciones, ya sabes de fiesta…

-Creo que es una buena idea, ¿invitaremos a Matt no?

- ¬¬… ¿a ti te gusta Matt verdad?

-¿A mi?, no ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, a sido Mimi verdad?

-Sora cálmate Mimi no me ha dicho nada, pero bueno por tu reacción observo que es verdad. Quizá coger la casa estas vacaciones puede servir para que Matt y tu os conozcáis más a fondo, y que Mimi y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos. Últimamente casi no estamos juntos, y no veas como necesito que esté a mi lado.

-¿Tu la amas mucho verdad?

-Es una sensación que no puedo describir, necesito estar con ella a todas horas, en el momento en el que se va a su casa ya la echo en falta, necesito oír su voz, su sonrisa es la que me alegra los días. Solamente he sentido esto en dos ocasiones.

-¿En cuales?

-Cuando estaba enamorado de ti, y ahora que estoy con Mimi.

Sora se quedó sin habla nunca supo que su mejor amigos había estado enamorado de ella, y sin quererlo recordó uno de los días que más le dolió.

**_Flash Back_**

**-**Sora, tengo que darte una buena noticia –_anunció Mimi_

-¿Si? Déjame adivinar… ¿Aprobaste las asignaturas que tienes pendientes desde hace tres años?- _Dijo Sora en un tono de reproche y a la vez burlón hacia su amiga._

-No, los profesores me tienen manía, mucho mejor que eso, ¡Tai me pidió que fuese su novia!

-Valla me alegro mucho por ti Mimi, te mereces a tu lado a una persona que te haga feliz. Mañana me cuentas más, debo irme a casa llegaré tarde.

De camino a su casa, Sora se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban en el parque, y aunque intentó aguantarse las ganas, rompió a llorar. Se maldijo a si misma por no haberle dicho nunca a su amiga lo que sentía por Tai, se maldijo porque era demasiado tarde para arreglar su error y se maldijo a si misma por estar llorando.

**_Fin flash back_**

Ya había sufrido bastante por la relación entre Mimi y Tai, ahora tenía en la cabeza a una persona que no podía dejar escapar, Matt, y haría todo lo que pudiese para conseguirle, aunque para ello tuviera que romper la amistad que había surgido entre su "hermana" y el rubio.

-Tai, yo le pedí ayuda a Mimi con Matt, pero… como tu eres su mejor amigo, creo que tu podrás ayudarme mejor.

-Haré lo que sea por verte feliz, eres mi mejor amiga, y mi novia te considera como su hermana, como no te voy a ayudar.

-Gracias Tai – _y tras decir esto Sora se acercó donde Tai y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

El joven de cabellos alborotados sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su novia, necesitaba oírla hablar.

Una música sonaba por la habitación, entre sueños Mimi se dio cuenta que lo que estaba sonando era su móvil. Se levantó de la cama y se puso a buscarle. La ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo, la costó mucho trabajo encontrar el móvil, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Diga?-_Dijo Mimi algo aturdida._

-Hola mi amor

-Ah, hola Tai…- le contestó Mimi en un tono algo nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo?, te noto algo extraña, ¿estás bien?.

-Si mi amor, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí en casa de Matt haciendo un trabajo, y no oía el móvil y me vuelto loca buscándole para poder hablar contigo.-_mentirosa_, pensó para si misma.

-Bueno pues te dejo que sigas haciendo el trabajo, la excursión se nos está haciendo bastante larga, llegaré por la noche así que te veré mañana en el instituto, Sora y yo hemos hecho un plan perfecto para estas vacaciones, tengo ganas de contártelo.

-¿Si? Y que es.

-Hasta mañana no lo sabrás, bueno me despido que no me dejan utilizar el móvil en la excursión. Te quiero bebe.

- Y yo Tai , chao.

Tras colgar a su novio Mimi entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y se puso a vestirse intentando que Matt no se despertase.

-Eres una mentirosa.-_dijo Matt mientras se incorporaba de la cama_

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-_dijo Mimi en un tono de desaprobación._

-He dicho que eres una mentirosa, ¿haciendo un trabajo?, que excusa más típica, podrías haberte inventado una mejor.

-…Tai no se merece esto Matt- _dijo Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos_- El es muy bueno conmigo y yo, yo acabo de acostarme con su mejor amigo. Creo que lo mejor en este momento será que me valla.

-Bueno pues te acompaño a casa

-Prefiero ir sola, si no te importa necesito pensar.

Mimi terminó de vestirse y salió de casa de Matt, estaba lloviendo pero no la importaba, se sentía sucia, había engañado a su novio y a su mejor amiga, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir?. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles?

Cuando la joven dejo de notar la lluvia se extrañó y decidió a darse la vuelta para descubrir que, o quien era el causante de que no se estuviera mojando

-Matt…

-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar que llegases a casa sin un paraguas?, que poco me conoces.

-Matt..yo…- _sin pensárselo Mimi abrazó a Matt y se pudo a llorar._

-Mimi, mírame a la cara-_dijo Matt mientras levantaba la cara de su amiga._- no se si lo que acabamos de hacer para ti a sido un error. Se que soy el mejor amigo de tu novio, y se que le estas engañando, pero lo que estoy sintiendo por ti me puede. No me hago a la idea de que no seas mía y que no sea yo el único que te…

Matt no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Mimi le había callado con un beso, se estaba volviendo loca, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que era algo prohibido, sin embargo la encantaba estar al lado de Matt, cuando estaba con él se olvidaba de Tai.

Cuando Mimi llegó a su casa se metió en la cama y apagó el móvil, tenía mucho en lo que pensar, ella quería a Tai, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el rubio. Se juró a si misma que lo que había ocurrido esta tarde no volvería a pasar. Pero sabía que no sería así, sabía que Matt podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, era como una muñeca en sus manos

**Bueno hasta aquí mi historia.**

**¿Qué será capaz de hacer Sora? ¿Volverá a caer Mimi a los encantos de Matt (quien no lo haría jejeje)? **

**Quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado algún review :**

**Yusha**** :Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado**

**:**** Te agradezco muchísimo que te guste como escribo, ni yo se que será capaz de hacer Sora, pero seguro que nada bueno, (quien no ha estado celosa alguna vez)**

**sOofia:**** Si Mimi salió algo facilita pero era necesaria para la historia, yo también adoro el mimato.**

**MimiDeIshida****: A mi también me da pena de Sora y de Tai, pero bueno ….El mimato es el mimato…**

**Megashop:**** Espero que te animes pronto y hagas tu una historia del mimato ******

**Chizuma****: me alegro de que te gustase mi primer capítulo, espero que tambiñen te guste este.**

**AnSaKu****: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, tu siempre estas apoyandome, ya lei el capitulo de tu historia esta buenisisiisismo me encantó, como siempre. Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, ya sabes que yo amo los tuyos, bueno amiga aquí siempre ok?? Te quieEro.**

**Espero que me dejan más reviews un besooo**

**_Dulce mim[ii]_**


	3. No siempre lo q se desea es lo correcto

**Disclaimer:** digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen =( , sino la historia entre Mimi y Matt habría sido real y apasionada.

Hola de nuevo!!!, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he estado super liada en la universidad, y con todo en general.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que se molestan en leer mi historia, y a todas aquellas que me dejan reviews, sin embargo esta vez se lo dedico en especial a "Geminiss12", ya que si no fuese por su correo, no habría subido el capítulo este mes**.**

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de "Amarse en secreto"

_"El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir."_

* * *

Era sábado, uno como todos en la vida de Mimi, sin embargo ese día Tai y Sora, les comunicarían a sus amigos la idea que habían tenido para las vacaciones de carnaval que se acercaban.

Habían quedado a las cinco y media en el parque central de Odiaba, y para no variar Mimi no estaba lista. Tenía quince minutos para vestirse, maquillarse, y peinarse.

No sabía que ponerse, y la verdad no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de elegir ropa, así que eligió un pantalón vaquero acampanado, con una camisa de color azul.

Su pelo lo adornó con una diadema del mismo color que la camisa, y se dio una leve sombra de ojos de color azulado.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de maquillarse recibió una llamada al teléfono de su casa, pensó que sería Tai para avisarla de que saldría de casa a buscarla, pero se equivocaba.

- Hola Tai, tranquilo ya terminé de vestirme y te estoy esperando –dijo Mimi_._

- Me alegro, pero no soy Tai princesa, tu querido novio acaba de llamarme y me ha dicho que pase a recogerte que el tenía que hacer unas cosas con Sora, así que en 5 minutos estoy en la puerta de tu casa, así que no me hagas esperar.

-Lo…siento pensé que eras Tai, bu…bueno, te..espero, chao.

Tenía cinco minutos hasta que Matt llegase a recogerla, no se había planteado como iba a mirarle a la cara después de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente, los mensajes por teléfono, la habitación de Matt, los besos, las caricias, ese espectacular sexo que habían tenido juntos…

_Por dios Mimi, deja esos pensamientos a parte tienes novio, recuerda Tai-_se dijo a si misma.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta , Matt estaba llamando a su puerta, el susodicho tuvo que llamar varias veces para sacar a la joven de su pequeño "trance".

Tras varios minutos de espera Mimi le abrió la puerta.

-Valla pensé que habías dicho que estabas arreglada –_dijo Matt al ver así vestida a Mimi._

-Lo estoy, lo que pasa es que no me apetecía arreglarme.

-Bueno princesa, ¿te queda algo por coger o podemos salir ya?

-Pues…deja que revise mi bolso…eh si, esta todo, podemos irnos.

Tras revisar su bolso, Mimi se dirigió a abrir la puerta y al pasar por el lado de Matt este la cerró bruscamente.

Como iba a resistirse a esa muchacha, si le estaba volviendo loco, ese aroma a fresa que le llegaba cada vez que estaba a su lado, esos labios tan perfectamente redondeados, esa mirada cargada de inocencia, ella…simplemente ella era perfecta, su único fallo, tenía novio, y el novio era su mejor amigo, aunque sinceramente en esos momentos en los que te dejas llevar por el corazón en vez de por la cabeza, ¿Quién piensa?

-Si cierras la puerta, no podemos salir._añadió Mimi algo molesta por la reacción del rubio.

-Quizá, no quiero salir preciosa –dijo Matt en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

_Oh no, otra vez no_-se decía Mimi a si misma-_Vale Mimi, se fuerte y aparta la cara no es tan difícil, recuerda a Tai y a Sora, recuer…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , porque unos perfectos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos, al principio dudó en devolver el beso, pero cuando Matt iba a dejar de besarla, algo dentro de ella se encendió, y se apoderó de ella, dejando que fuese la pasión la que actuara en ese preciso momento. En un principio era un beso cálido y lento, sin embargo a medida que sus labios se acariciaban iban siendo más fuertes y apasionados. Sus manos ya no estaban en el sitio en el que lo habían estado minutos antes, las manos de Matt desabrochaban la camisa de Mimi, y las suyas le quitaban la camiseta a el.

En un instante en el que se separaron para respirar Mimi logro articular unas leves palabras.

-Matt….Matt, esto no esta bien-dijo la joven mientras su amigo la besaba apasionadamente por el cuello.

-Ya…pero, no siempre lo que se desea es lo correcto.

Tras decir esto Matt volvió a poseerla con un beso, sin embargo este beso era más frío que el anterior, era un beso de dominio, sin embargo volvió a transformarse en uno apasionado.

Tomo a Mimi en brazos y la depositó sobre el sofá mas cercano, una vez allí, empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Mimi.

Mientras Mimi y Matt estaban rememorando sus momentos más apasionados Tai, Sora y los demás elegidos estaban esperándoles en el parque.

* * *

-Tai, no crees que es bastante tarde –le dijo Sora algo molesta –Quizás a Mimi y a Matt no les interese lo más mínimo lo que tenemos que decirles.

-Vamos Sora, no seas así, seguro que se les complicaron las cosas y están de camino.

-Yo solo digo Tai, que hemos quedado con ellos hace más de quince minutos y ni siquiera se han molestado en hacernos una simple llamada para decirnos que se retrasarían.

-Bueno si te sientes mejor llamaré a Matt por teléfono, para que no te molestes ¿estás más contenta?- dijo Tai dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sora.

-Si bueno –contestó Sora sonrojándose –solo me molesta porque hemos ideado una sorpresa y si no aparecen puede estropearse.

* * *

Justo cuando ni Mimi ni Matt pensaban, justo en el momento en el que sus cuerpos no reaccionarían ni con un terremoto, sonó el teléfono de Matt.

_Genial…no voy a cogerlo_**-**pensó Matt, sin embargo Mimi le obligó a hacerlo.

-Si, vale, si es que no estaba vestida, raro ¿verdad? Venga ahora vamos-Tras colgar Matt miro a Mimi y la dijo_-_Era Tai, llevan esperándonos media hora.

-Bueno, esto….yo…voy a peinarme.

Tras decir esto abrochó su camisa y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta y se miro al espejo, y cual fue su sorpresa…

Tenía el pelo enredado, los labios hinchados con el pintalabios esparcido por la cara, y una pequeña marca en el cuello, que delataba los momentos de pasión entre los jóvenes.

_Voy a matar a Matt_**-**se dijo a si misma**-**_acaba de hacerme un chupetón en el cuello,__genial, no dejo que me los haga mi novio y me le hace el, y ahora como voy donde Tai. Dios mío, porque me están pasando a mi estas cosas, soy lo peor._

_No se que me está pasando, nunca pensé que llegaría a caer tan bajo, nunca pensé que sería capaz de engañar a mi novio, y nunca pensé que sería tan falsa como para no tener la dignidad de decírselo, ya no se que es lo que debo hacer…_

Tras volver a maquillarse y peinarse Mimi bajó al salón, y ahí estaba el rubio, tan sexy como hacia 10 minutos, ese pelo rebelde, esa pose, le encantaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se pasaba las horas pensando en él, si definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loca, se lo negaba a si misma, pero sabía que dentro de ella había una lucha interna con sus sentimientos, por un lado su novio, y por otro el mejor amigo de su novio.

Durante el trayecto al parque solo cruzaron miradas, por el espejo central del coche, el silencio estaba volviendo loco a Matt, pero cuando quiso empezar una conversación ya habían llegado a su destino.

Mimi fue la primera en bajar, sin embargo Matt se quedó unos minutos dentro del coche, para el tampoco era fácil la situación que había tenido un momento antes con la novia de su mejor amigo.

Como iba a saludarle, _"Ese Tai, nada hemos llegado tarde porque si no hubiera sido por tu llamada, ahora me estaría tirando a tu novia"._

Las cosas no podían seguir así, pero el no podía terminar con sus aventuras secretas con Mimi, le volvía loco desde hace años, y una vez que la había probado se había hecho adicto a ella, y eso no era lo peor, esa niña caprichosa, obsesionada con el rosa , mimada , le había enamorado, si así era Yamato Ishida se había enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa, la novia de su mejor amigo.

Salió del coche, y pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho, ya que el paisaje no era muy bonito que digamos.. ahí estaba Tai, tomando a su novia por la cintura mientras ella, miraba al horizonte, con esa mezcla de culpabilidad e inocencia en su mirada….

-Bueno Matt ya pensé que te habías dormido en el coche-dijo Tai en tono burlón

-Bueno Tai, se lo decimos o no, ya estamos todos juntos, solo faltan Joe e Izzi , pero ellos no van a venir-añadio Sora.

-Esto, si , haber pues Sora y yo, hemos pensado que en estas vacaciones de carnavales, podíamos alquilar una casa en un pueblo, bueno de hecho no lo hemos pensado…¡ya está alquilada!, nos vamos mañana, ¿Qué os parece?

-Por mi perfecto- dijo Tk abrazando a Kari

-Por mi también- añadió Kari mientras daba un tierno beso a su novio.

-Y por nosotros también- contestaron Ken y Yolei.

-Y vosotros ¿qué decis? –pregunto Sora a Mimi y a Matt_._

-Pues si esta pagada ya, que remedio, además por mi perfecto , ya es hora de desconectar de esta cuidad, poder pensar en mis cosas, en mis problemas, y en una persona que me está volviendo loco, así supongo que tendrá la oportunidad para saber que es lo que siente por mi realmente – dijo Matt dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada a Mimi.

-Que bien Matt, tu eras la persona que más nos preocupaba a Tai y a mi, ya que temíamos que te pareciera una tontería y no vinieses –dijo Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y tu cariño, ¿qué opinas? –dijo Tai mientras besaba tiernamente la mano de su novia.

-Yo…_que digo, no quiero hacerles daño, pero tampoco me apetece lo más mínimo convivir una semana con Matt y mi novio en la misma casa…no se como reaccionará Matt cuando me vea con Tai, y ni siquiera se, si seré capaz d eno caer a los encantos de Matt aunque Tai esté por la casa, pero bueno ellos lo han hecho con la mejor intención del mundo y creo que no será justo que estropee las cosas, así que supongo que aceptaré por mucho que me moleste la idea._

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el novio de la joven

-Creo que es una buena idea, así podemos pasar más tiempo todos juntos, que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Si y además podremos pasar más tiempo juntos tu y yo , que hace mucho que no lo estamos y nos lo merecemos – dijo Tai besando los labios de su novia.

Matt miraba a Tai y a Mimi atentamente, se moría de celos, entendía que Mimi no fuese capaz de decirle nada, pero lo que no entendía era como una persona como ella podía estar con Tai, si era su mejor amigo, y por eso sabía perfectamente que Tai no la merecía, Tai era una persona descuidada, le encantaba pasar horas jugando a la consola, o practicando football.

Sabía que Tai quería a Mimi, pero también sabía que en el fondo sentía algo por Sora desde pequeños, y él se encargaría de que esos sentimientos saliesen a flote.

Él estaba enamorado de Mimi desde que tenían 11 años, la conocía y sabia sus virtudes y sus defectos, conocía todas sus sonrisas, sabía cuando era una sonrisa de felicidad, como era una de despecho, cuando era de tristeza; conocía todas sus miradas, tenía ocho, una cuando estaba contenta , en la que la brillaban los ojos; otra cuando estaba triste, nunca miraba a los ojos de las demás personas; otra mirada cuando estaba enfadada, con es mirada podía matar a cualquiera; otra cuando estaba ilusionada, que parecía que se la iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas; la mirada cuando estaba asustada; nunca paraba de mover los ojos de lado a lado; cuando algo la parecía una tontería ponía los ojos en blanco; cuando lloraba, que se la acababan hinchando, y la última y la favorita de Matt, cuando sonreía, ya que sus ojos se achinaban.

* * *

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta se les había hecho tarde, habían estado toda la tarde hablando sobre la casa y sobre las cosas que iban a llevar, solo les quedaba un día para irse, la verdad es que Tai y Sora les habían sorprendido mucho.

Matt no puedo hablar con Mimi durante toda la tarde ya que Sora no se despegaba de él, y Tai no se despegaba de Mimi, así que aprovechó un instante en el que ambos se encontraban "libres" y la formuló una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerla.

-Oye Mimi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Claro dime –contestó Mimi sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Necesito que me contestes mirándome a los ojos.

Claro que lo necesitaba conocía todas sus miradas, sabía que la contestación de Mimi iría acompañada de una mirada, y con las miradas nunca le conseguía engañar.

-Esta bien Matt, te contestaré mirándote a lo ojos.

-Vale, bueno pues, ¿tu estás enamorada de Tai?.

Esa pregunta le calló como un jarro de agua fría a Mimi, no sabía que contestar, que le diría , "_si claro estoy enamorada de Tai, es mi novio"_, no, no podía contestarle eso, ya que no era cierto, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-Supongo que lo estuve, cuando llevábamos un año, sin embargo las cosas, a veces como tu ya sabes se tuercen y no salen como uno quiere.

-Ya, ya se lo que me quieres decir. Por cierto se me olvidaba tengo otra pregunta.

-Dime

-¿Y de mi?, ¿estás enamorada de mi?

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Mimi internamente- no puede ser, lo que me faltaba , no, no, no, me niego a contestarle, no puede saber lo que siento por el, así nunca parará de jugar conmigo._

-Sinceramente Matt, creo que la contestación a tu pregunta es más que obvia; no.

-Mimi, se que me estás mintiendo, lo se, porque no me has mirado a la cara al contestarme, lo se porque conozco todas tus miradas, se que tienes ocho miradas, una cuando estas contenta, otra cuando estas triste, otra cuando estas enfadada, otra cuando estas ilusionada, otra cuando sientes miedo, otra cuando algo te parece una tontería y otra cuando lloras, y otra cuando sonríes.

Y la mirada que ha acompañado a tu contestación te ha delatado, esa mirada a dicho que estás…

-¿Qué estas qué amor?- interrumpió Tai –siento si interrumpo pero venía llevar a Mimi a casa, ya sabes si no sus padres me matarán.

-Tranquilo Tai, no interrumpes nada, creo que la contestación que la iba a dar ella la sabe muy bien, quizás podrías preguntarle a ella cual era – dijo Matt sin mirar a Mimi.

Tras decir esto se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentados y se fue, dejando a Mimi muy pensativa después de lo que le había dicho Matt, no sabía si estaba más sorprendida de saber que Matt se había enterado que estaba enamorándose de él, o que Matt conocía todas sus miradas.

De lo único que estaba segura es que las vacaciones en la casa que habían alquilado, no iban a ser nada fáciles para ella.

* * *

**Aqui terminó el capítulo por esta vez**

**: Es normal que Tai te de pena, pero te aseguró que dentro de poco dejará de dártela.**

**Megashop: Gracias por desearme feliz año, bueno el personaje de Sora, se convertirá en uno medio celoso , pero también sufrirá, ya que siente que su amiga siempre está en medio cuando se enamora de alguien.**

**Dieter(shun): Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena**

**MimiDeIshida: Claro que el Mimato triunfará, pero tendrán que psar obstáculos bastante duros.**

**Agridulce: Me agrada que te encante, la pareja, prometo actualizar más pronto.**

**: Si Matt cuando dijo que había una chica que lo volvía loco, se refería a Mimi.**

**Bertha: Aquí tienes el otro capítuo, y prometo que actualizaré pronto.**

**Mimatolux100%: Claro que Tai no se merece eso, pero Mimi tampoco se merece estar con alguien a quien no ama , no crees?**

**Bueno millones de gracias a todos.**

**Ya saben dar a review this story /chapter**

**Un mordisquito.**

**_mimi_culLen_**


	4. Parec que va a llover

**Hola!!!! He vueltoo!!!**

**Bueno quiero decirles unas aclaraciones para que la lectura del capítulo sea más inteligible.**

**La negrita: es el flash back**

_La cursiva: pensamientos_

La letra normal: la historia

*Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si no Mimi y Matt habrían sido felices y habrían comido perdices.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de mi historia debo, decir que la expresión parece que va a llover la saque de una serie de aquí de España titulada "los hombre de paco"

Ahora si:

Capítulo 4 : PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 4 am. , no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la imagen de unos años atrás.

**Flash Back**

**El rubio estaba sentado en los bancos que estaban a la entrada de su instituto, esperando a su amigo Tai.**

**La noche anterior había recibido una llamada de su amigo diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que contarle.**

**Pudo distinguir a su amigo a lo lejos, ese cabello tan revuelto era su distintito.**

**-Creí que no llegaba, lo siento pero me dormí.**

**-Tranquilo Tai, no llevo mucho esperando, la verdad suponía que te pasaría eso, así que salí de casa quince minutos más tarde de lo que habíamos quedado –dijo Matt en tono burlesco- Y ahora dime que eso que me tenias que contar tan urgente.**

**-Si pues veras, me he decidido y le confesado a Mimi que estoy enamorado de ella, ¿y sabes lo mejor? Ella accedió a salir conmigo.**

**-Valla pues…la verdad me alegro mucho por los dos –dijo Matt aguantándose su rabia.**

**-¿Sabes lo más curioso?, yo siempre había pensado que Mimi estaba enamorada de ti, y que en un fututo mi novia sería Sora y la tuya Mimi, pero sinceramente creo que la etapa amo a Sora perdidamente ya ha terminado. Mimi es tan….tan….**

**-¿Inaguantable?,¿arrogante?,¿patética?,¿creída? **_**Hermosa, adorable, sincera, con un cuerpo de escándalo, inocente, angelical…**_

**-Por favor que estás diciendo, Mimi es espectacular, ¿sabes lo que voy a fardar yendo a su lado? Mientras todos los chicos de la escuela se la queden mirando, y yo sea el único que la pueda tocar –añadió Tai con una sonrisa triunfante.**

**-Tai, yo solo te digo una cosa, espero que no estés junto a Mimi, simplemente por que la veas como un trofeo, porque hasta la persona más tonta tiene sus sentimientos, y te digo solo te doy un consejo, nunca la dejes desatendida porque otra persona puede acercarse a ella.**

**-Tranquilo Matt eso nunca pasará, se que nunca vamos a tener problemas.**

**-Sinceramente eso espero.**

**Fin flash back.**

Menuda ironía, ahora era él, la persona que se había acercado a Mimi, llevaba dos años reprochándose a si mismo el hecho de no haber sido tan valiente como Tai, y decirla sus sentimientos.

En esos dos años muchas chicas habían pasado por los brazos de Matt, había tenido muchas novias, muchas amigas con derecho a roce, muchas compañeras de cama, muchas chicas de una noche….pero siempre se había sentido vació, no lograba entender como la única persona con la que no debía mantener ninguna relación que sobrepasara su amistad, era la única persona que conseguía completarle internamente.

Cuando no estaba cerca de la joven se sentía vacío, y cuando la veía con Tai, no sentía pena de su amigo, si no celos, le daban ganas de acercarse a él y romperle la cara.

Tras dar varias vueltas por la cama, Matt decidió levantarse e ir a por un vaso de agua, al llegar a la cocina, vio que su hermano también estaba allí, intentó parecer lo mas somnoliento posible, pero Tk no se pasó por alto la cara de su hermano.

-Oye hermano –dijo Tk- ¿estás bien?

-Si, porque ¿tengo mala cara?.

-No es eso, son varias cosas que he notado, últimamente parece que estás en otro mundo, como si algo te preocupase en exceso, como si te estuvieras comiendo la cabeza por algo que no esta bien , o como si estuviera pasando algo que tendrá malas consecuencias.

-No es eso Tk, estoy bien, debe ser estrés, solamente eso.

-De cuerdo lo que tu digas, pero quiero que sepas que soy tu hermano y que puedes confiar en mi para o que sea.

Matt cogio un vaso y mientras se dirigía a su habitación escucho a Tk decirle.

-Hermano, intenta no intrometerte en las relaciones ajenas, es un consejo, tranquilo no voy a decir nada y siempre te voy a apoyar pero varias personas pueden salir dañadas, ¿acaso no has pensado en Mimi?

_Mierda_, se dijo Matt a si mismo, el vaso de agua que tenía se había deslizado de sus manos y se había roto contra el suelo.

_¿Cómo podía su hermano saber eso?_

-Tu….-añadió Matt algo nervioso- ¿tu como sabes que yo tengo algo con Mimi?.

-Vamos Matt, soy tu hermano, me he dado cuenta como la miras, y como te mira ella a ti, como os comportáis cuando estamos todos delante. Ten cuidado Mimi es demasiado buena, y tu….tu simplemente era Matt Ishida, cambias de mujer como de ropa interior, no la hagas daño, y no hagas que se destroce la vida.

Matt no contestó a su hermano, recogió los trozos del vaso y se marchó a su habitación, el día siguiente sería bastante largo, tenían una hora de trayecto hasta la casa que habían alquilado y le quedaban cuatro horas para tener que levantarse.

* * *

Mientras en otra casa no muy alejada a la del joven rubio, una chica escribía un mensaje de correo:

_Hola Michael._

_Te escribo para contarte algo que me está comiendo por dentro._

_Me estoy comportando como una auténtica cobarde, si ya se, nunca he sido muy valiente, pero mi actuación en este caso es bastante deplorable._

_¿Te acuerdas de Matt el chico rubio, el mejor amigo de mi Taichi?_

_Pues mi problema es…que le he sido infiel a Tai con Matt, dos veces, la primera tuvimos relaciones, DIOS Mich, no se que me está pasando, pensé que nunca mas volvería a sentir lo que sentina por Matt, que mis sentimiento desparecieron cuando comencé a salir con Tai, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así._

_Mis sentimientos hacia Matt nunca han cambiado, simplemente los hice a un lado, y ahora han vuelto a florecer._

_Me siento sucia, estoy engañando a mi novio, ¿sabes que es peor aun?, que mi mejor amiga está enamorada del chico con el que estoy teniendo estos encuentros._

_No se que hacer Michael, me siento muy mal, quiero con locura a Tai, y por nada del mundo haría nada que le hiciera sufrir, pero cuando estoy con Matt, me olvido de todo, me olvido del día de la semana, se olvido de la hora, de Tai, de Sora, incluso de quien soy yo, solamente me dejo llevar._

_Se que mi amor por Matt no puede ser, quiero que todo esto se acabe pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontarlo._

_Encima ahora tenemos alquilada una casa para el puente de carnavales en la que vamos ¡TODOS!._

_No se que voy a hacer, no va a ser nada fácil estar con Tai, mientras Matt está cerca de mi._

_Siento molestarte con mis asuntos pero eres lo mas cercano a un hermano para mi y esto no puedo contárselo a nadie más._

_Espero tu contestación, esas que siempre me ayudan cuando tengo un problema, te necesito tanto aquí en Japón para que me ayudes…_

_Te quiero muchísimo Michael eres mi mejor amigo, gracias por ayudarme siempre y ser mi pañuelo de lágrimas, aunque haya muchísimos kilómetro entre nosotros._

_Un beso _

_Mimi_

Tras enviar el mensaje a su amigo estadounidense Mimi cerró su portátil y se metió en la cama, cuando parecía que se iba a quedar dormida recibió un mensaje.

_Hola princesa_

_Solo quería hacerte una pregunta._

_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder aguantar estando cerca de mi sin besarme? _

Le odiaba, odiaba todo la arrogancia que desprendía Matt, sin embargo no podía odiarle, le amaba, le amaba tanto que la dolía, ya no podía seguir con la situación, todo iba a acabar con ella, tenia que frenarlo ¿pero como?.

Después de leer el mensaje se quedó dormida, les quedaba un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente Tai pasó a buscar a su novia como habían acordado, llegaron al ayuntamiento a la hora exacta, cosa que a sus amigos les sorprendió bastante, ya que siempre solían llegar con retraso.

Tenían una hora de viaje, organizaron la disposición en los coches.

Por un lado iban Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Jou, y Davis que al final, pudieron cambiar sus planes para acudir a la casa.

Por otro lado a Tk y Kari les llevaba Matt, y por el otro lado, iban Tai, Sora y Mimi.

El viaje fue bastante aburrido, ya que tuvieron que hacer cuatro paradas porque Yolei se perdió en un pueblo bastante pequeño, pero igualmente se perdió ,Izzy tuvo que bajarse en una gasolinera para vomitar, ya que Yolei no era muy buena al volante, Mimi bajó a por comida, Yolei de nuevamente tuvo problemas, pinchó una rueda

Llegaron aproximadamente a las once de la mañana, todos se quedaron asombrados con la casa que Tai y Sora habían elegido.

La verdad habían hecho una elección bastante acertada, la casa era de piedra, la parte de fuera, estaba dotaba de un hermoso jardín con una gran piscina, dentro la disposición era espectacular, tenían una cocina enorme, bastante equipada, muchísimo más de lo que se habían imaginado, un amplio salón con una televisión que ya quería muchos tenerla en su casa.

La parte de abajo tenía un baño y dos habitaciones una para dos personas y otra para tres, en ellas se instalaron Jou Izzy Y Davis, y en la habitación doble Ken y Yolei.

La segunda plante tenía tres habitaciones dos dobles, el as que se instalaron por un lado Tk y Matt, y por el otro Sora y Kari, y una habitación de matrimonio en la que se quedaba Tai y Mimi.

Tras haber sacado toda la ropa de su maleta y haber organizado la nevera, Mimi salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Matt al verla salir de la casa salió detrás de ella sin que se diese cuenta.

Mimi avanzó hasta llegar a un pequeño río, bajo por una escalera hecha con piedras y se sentó al borde de este, mientras sus pies era bañados por el agua fresca que llevaba el río, mientras miraba el paisaje y pensaba que como iba a llevar la semana lo mejor posible una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bonito lugar, digno para una princesa como tu.

No tuvo ni que preguntar quien era, solamente había una persona que la llamaba de esa manera, y esa persona era la que la hacía perder la cabeza.

-¿Matt que haces aquí?.

-Vi que salías de la casa y como te ibas sola decidí acompañarte sin que lo supieras.

-Ya veo…oye Matt yo creo que lo mejor va a ser que en esta semana, intentemos estar lo más alejados posibles, quiero decir, no quiero dar pie a ninguna suposición extraña que esté fuera de lugar.

-¿Suposición? Mimi, lo nuestro no es una suposición es un hecho, a pasado y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Ya, pero…podemos hacer que no vuelva a pasar.?

-Si, pero tu no quieres que no vuelva a pasar ¿o me equivoco?, si me estoy equivocando dímelo y te dejo tranquila.

-….

-Eso me parecía a mi-dijo Matt mientras su rostro acechaba el de Mimi

Sin embargo Matt cambió la trayectoria de su cara y depositó en la mejilla de Mimi un cálido beso, que hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Mimi me propuesto una cosa.

-¿El que? –contesto la castaña mientras salía de su asombro.

-Voy a hacerte realmente feliz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz Yamato?

-Por ejemplo que estás enamorada de mi y no te atreves a decirle la verdad a tu novio, pero no te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar para ti y voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites para decirle las cosas a Tai y a Sora, si hace falta yo estaré a tu lado para decírselo, ya que esto es una cosa que ha sucedido entre ambos.

-Gracias Matt, de verdad, necesito algo de tiempo, te prometo que se lo diré, lo único que necesito es tiempo para poder amoldarme a esta situación.

-Sin embargo las cosas no van a ser fáciles para ti, voy a estar al acecho en cada momento, voy a besarte cuando me apetezca, con cuidado pero voy a hacerlo, y voy a empezar ahora.

Tras terminar la frase Matt depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Mimi, tierno y ala vez posesivo.

-Te amo Mimi Tachikawa, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo aunque pasen mil años, necesito decírtelo día tras día, minuto a minuto.

-Matt, yo también te amo…me duele, pero lo hago, nunca había sentido esto por alguien, cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo lo que me rodea.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?, parece que va a llover.

-¿Estás loco Matt?, el sol está brillando cada vez más fuerte.

-Si , pero esa frase la voy a usar cada vez que quiera decirte que te amo, así nadie se dará cuenta que te lo estoy diciendo, será nuestro código secreto-dijo Matt mientras besaba de nuevo a Mimi

Mientras se besaban una voz les sacó de su unión.

-¡Matt!,¡Mimi! ¿dónde os habéis metido?, Tai está intentando cocinar y va a quemar la casa.

-Matt es Jou nos está buscando, ¿vamos?.

-Bueno…esta bien.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron en busca de jou.

-¿Dónde estabais?, Mimi tu novio va a quemar la casa tienes que venir antes de que suceda una tragedia.

-Si claro, la voy –Dijo Mimi entre risas.

-¿Y bueno que hacíais por ahí?

-Nada solo conocíamos el pueblo-contestó Matt-¿te has dado cuenta de una cosa Mimi?

-¿No, de que?.

-¿No has mirado el cielo?, pues parece que va a llover.-dijo Matt mientras sonreía a la muchacha

-Si tienes razón, parece que va a llover.

-¿Pero que decís? Estáis mal de la cabeza, ¡mirar como brilla el sol! ¿Cómo va a llover por dios? De vedad que estáis locos- decía Jou mientras observaba que no había ni una nube en el cielo.

Matt y Mimi no hicieron otra cosa que echarse a reír, mientras que dirigían a la casa, para que Tai, no hiciese una masacre con la comida.

_Después de todo, la idea de venir a una cosa, quizás no ha sido tan mala_-pensó Mimi mientras miraba a Matt, este al percatarse la sonrió.

_Quizás sea la oportunidad para poder pasar el tiempo juntos, y poder conseguir el valor para decirle la verdad a Tai y que las nubes dejen que el sol brille libremente cuando le apetezca._

* * *

**Cintlix: Que razón tienes con tu frase amiga, por eso Mimi no va a dejar escapar a la persona que de verdad ama.**

**GlIsa: Si Matt es un poco idiota a veces, ¿pero no está para comérselo?**

**Agridulce: no vas muy desencaminada con lo de la mente pervertida, no quiero adelantar nada, pero habrá encuentro apasionados entre Mimi y Matt mientras estén en la casa, pobre Tai y Sora**

**Adrit126: Tai sufrirá, como lo hacemos todos cuando rompemos con nuestra pareja, pero un amor llamara a su corazón.**

**Takarylove: me agrada que te guste mi fic:)**

**Mimatolux100%: El Mimato siempre debe triunfar, se lo merecen por sen tan…adorables**

**Hasta aquí mi capítulo, espero reviews pease.**

**Gracias por dejar un ratito de su tiempo en leer mi capítulo, me hace mucha iluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Un mordisticooo!!!**

**_Mimi-cUlLen_**


	5. Mi perdición

**Aquí estoy de nuevo siento la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!**

**Bueno espero que os guste el capítlo 5**

* * *

**_MI PERDICIÓN_**

Al llegar a la casa, Mimi y Matt se quedaron asombrados con la que había armado Tai en la cocina, platos rotos, comida por el suelo, el lavavajillas medio cerrado, comida quemada… Jou no había exagerado cuando dijo que Mimi tenía que ir rápido para detener a su novio, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde.

- Bueno yo… yo solo quería prepararte la cena, tenía una sorpresa para ti.- decía el joven mientras se acercaba a su novia sacando un pequeño paquete rosa de su bolsillo- el otro día mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial, me di cuenta que observabas mucho un collar, y bueno, pues el día antes de venir aquí pasé por allí y te lo compré.

-Pero, Tai, ese collar era carísimo, no tenías que haberme comprado nada, no lo merezco

-Si lo mereces cariño, no se que sería de mi sin ti, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, no me imagino una vida si tu no estás a mi lado, a tu lado la vida es una maravilla, y solamente quería hacerte un regalo, ya se que no puedo probarte mi amor a base de un regalo, ya que no hay regalo en el mundo que pueda tener un precio tan grande como mi amor hacia ti, pero yo te quiero , y se que te mereces eso y más.

Tras decirle todo lo que pensaba a su novia, el joven la tomo del rostro y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, en ese instante Mimi comenzó a llorar, _estúpida conciencia_ se dijo a si misma, siempre la traicionaba en los momentos más oportunos.

-¿Princesa que ocurre, acaso dije algo malo? –Preguntó su novio mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Pasaron varios instantes antes de que Mimi le contestase, tenía millones de cosas que decirle, pero ese no era el momento idóneo para decírselas.

-No, en absoluto, solamente quería decirte que te amo con locura.-contestó la castaña mientras volvía a besar a su novio.

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabía es que cierto rubio observaba la escena desde el sofá del salón, sentía tanta rabia por dentro que decidió salirse de la casa y pensar en sus cosas.

**MATT POVS**

_No se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, conozco a Tai desde que tengo uso de razón, y Mimi es su novia._

_Tai…el que me ha ayudado en mis peores momentos, al que siempre he aconsejado cuando tenía un problema, el que siempre se mete cuando tengo algún problema, y por el que siempre tengo yo problemas._

_Mimi… la niña obsesionada con el rosa, la pija, la mimada, la que no quería salir de casa sin su mamá, la niña que jugaba a ser una princesa, la que siempre que ha querido algo lo ha tenido._

_¿Qué es ella para mí?, ¡ah claro! La novia de mi mejor amigo…pero sin embargo, aún sabiendo eso, e intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que debo dejar esto, no puedo, porque esa pequeña niña obsesionada por el rosa a conseguido que yo me obsesione por ella._

_Quizá será mejor que intente que Mimi me coja manía, así por lo menos no haremos daño a nadie, tengo que fijarme en otra persona, o por lo menos intentar aparentar que no siento nada por Mimi._

_Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, y si no lo saca siempre podré pasar un buen rato, como hacía el viejo Matt Ishida._

**FIN MATT POV**

Mientras estaba sumido en si mismo, intentando pensar que era lo que debía hacer, una voz algo conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Matt, ¿te molesto?-Preguntó una pelimorada algo dubitativa.

-No, en absoluto

-Bien, por que yo quería hablar contigo

-Si claro, dime.

-Pues bien, halla va, no te creas que yo soy tonta porque Yolei es muy lista, nada ni nadie puede con ella, porque Yol

-Si, si, si, al grano no tengo todo el día –la cortó el joven rubio

-Bien, Mimi es mi mejor amiga, y la novia de tu mejor amigo –dijo Yolei con un noto algo irónico y recalcando la palabra mejor amigo, palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de Matt.

-Si ¿y?, creo que eso no es algo nuevo.

-Ya, ya lo se, pero lo que si es bastante nuevo es que Mimi y tu paséis todo el día juntos, es decir, ¿acaso no sabes que ella puede jugarse mucho?.

-¿Perdón?, me parece que no te estoy siguiendo.

-Conmigo no te hagas el tonto Yamato Ishida, porque aunque parezca mentira, Yolei se entera de todo, y sinceramente no es muy apropiado por vuestra parte, creo que lo que estáis haciendo Mimi y tu puede hacer daño a más personas y no creo que querías que eso pase.

-Pero…no pretendíamos hacer daño a nadie, vale si es algo que se escapa a nuestro control, quizá se nos ha ido de las manos, pero es lo mejor hasta que las cosas se aclaren, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Para empezar que no fueses un cobarde, ella se merece algo mejor que eso ¿sabes?, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, se nota a leguas que esta enamorada de ti, además a Tai le puede llegar a molestar esta situación si se entera ¿o no has pensado en su reacción?,¿quieres acabar a golpes como siempre?, además ¿qué hay de Sora?.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué tiene que ver Sora en todo esto?.

-Todavía intentas engañarme, ¿Qué te crees que no me dado cuenta?, se que estás todo el día con Mimi porque ella es la persona que más conoce a Sora, y tu estás enamorado de ella, e intentas darla celos con Mimi.

Matt no sabía si echarse a reír, o pegarse a si mismo un puñetazo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Casi le contaba a Yolei su aventura con Mimi, y no es que Yolei fuese la persona más disimulada del mundo. Así que antes de levantar ninguna sospecha ante la pelimorada y que sacara sus conclusiones erróneas tiró el cigarro que se estaba fumando y se metió en la casa, no sin antes ver como su princesita se lo pasaba de maravilla con su novio.

Optó por lo que mejor le salía, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, haciendo como que nada le importaba y retomó la lucha interna que tenía anteriormente.

**MATT POV**

_No lo entiendo, me dijo que iba a hablar con Tai, y hoy ha tenido una oportunidad para hacerlo, no se si está jugando conmigo o simplemente no tiene valor para hacerlo. Aunque Mimi nunca ha sido una persona con mucha valentía, siempre ha intentado rehuir los altercados, y verse envuelta en esta situación tiene que superarla._

_Sin embargo también tiene que pensar en mi ¿acaso yo no acabaré hartándome de esta situación y mandándolo todo a la mierda?_

_Joder, por que tiene que ser todo tan complicando con lo fácil que sería ir donde Tai y decirle "oye Tai mira, me he tirado a tu novia y no me arrepiento, lo disfruté y fue el mejor polvo de mi vida, y si no te deja ella, pienso seguir haciéndolo día tras día , embriagándome de tu novia, y sabes porque , porque estoy enamorado de ella"_

_Se que el no se merece esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que necesito ver a Mimi, me vence el deseo de besarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez, hacérselo dulce y ferozmente a la vez, que grite mi nombre de placer, y después quedarnos tumbados en la cama mientras acaricio su perfecto rostro y su cuerpo._

_Ahora que se que Sora está enamorada de mi toda esta situación va a ser más difícil, pero… yo también se jugar al juego de los celos, veamos como aguanta Mimi mientras yo estoy todo el día con su mejor amiga._

**FIN MATT POV**

Tanta comedera de cabeza acabó agotándole, a parte tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con la feliz parejita comiéndose a besos por todas las esquinas de la casa, y todavía era el primer día, le quedaban muchos días por aguantar, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aunque tampoco se lo iba a poner nada fácil a Mimi.

El ruido del picaporte, junto con los rayos de sol que empezaron a colarse por su ventana le despertaron, _¿quién demonios se atrevía a despertarle?, _sin embargo reconoció enseguida la voz que le llamaba.

-Matt –dijo Mimi en un susurro casi inapreciable- ¿Matt estás despierto?

-Si, ¿qué es lo que se supone que quieres y que haces en mi cuarto? –añadió con un tono de desprecio hacía la joven

-Bueno, , Daivis, Tai, Sora, Yolei y los demás han ido a jugar un partido de fútbol, y solo venía a ver si ibas a ir con ellos, o prefieres quedarte, es para saberlo y hacerte el desayuno.

-Me quedo, y tranquila no hace falta que me hagas el desayuno, yo no soy el inmaduro de tu novio, yo se cocinar solo, por cierto bonito collar, ¿os queréis mucho no? Al menos eso parecía anoche.

-Matt…yo te dije que necesitaba tiempo, esto no se hace de un día para otro, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, estoy engañando a mi novio con su mejor amigo, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

-Ya, pero bien que aceptas sus regalos, oye Mimi ¿te acuestas con el mientras lo haces con su mejor amigo, y luego te hace regalos?, sabes una cosa eso tiene un nombre…

Sin embargo Matt no pudo terminar su frase ya que Mimi le había propinado una bofetada dejándole asombrado.

-No vuelvas a intentar lo que pretendías Yamato Ishida, por que no soy nada de eso, simplemente me acosté contigo un día pero no te preocupes que nunca va a volver a pasar, cometí un error, pero te aseguro que nunca mas voy a acostarme contigo –gritó Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dicho esto la joven se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, nunca nadie en su vida, la había dicho esas cosas, y sinceramente no necesitaba que se las dijeran, sin embargo no logró abrir la puerta ya que una mano la había tomado fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡Te piensas que para mí esto es fácil!

-Suéltame Matt.

-Me parece que no tienes ni idea de nada, y sabes porque, porque tú siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido, tus padres te han dado todo, cuando querías juguetes te lo compraban, cuando quieres ropa te la compran, siempre tienes los móviles, mp4, cámaras de fotos y de video, más caros de las tiendas, tu ropa es de marca. Quisiste novio y tuviste todo el instituto detrás de ti para elegir, menos a mi, y ahora ¿qué?, no voy a estar siempre hay Mimi.

-Pero tu ayer dijiste…

-Yo ayer dije una cosa, pero hoy digo otra, llevamos un día en esta casa y no puedo soportar verte con Tai, porque para mí tu eres mía, y no aguanto que nadie te toque, y solo pensar que estás en la misma casa que yo, durmiendo pared con pared, con el imbécil de tu novio me desespera, ¿me puedes decir que ves en él? ¿acaso le amas?

Mimi se quedó en silencio no sabía muy bien como responder a esa pregunta, ¿amaba a Tai?, necesitaba pensarlo.

-Ni tu misma sabes que contestarme Mimi, aparte de Tai, ¿has pensado como se sentiría Sora si se enterarse de esto?

A Mimi se la cortó la respiración al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, Sora… se había olvidado completamente de ella y de lo que sentía por Matt.

-¿Tú como sabes lo de Sora?

-Por que yo me entero de muchas cosas Mimi, de demasiadas.

-Yo, no quería… nunca pretendí acostarme contigo y traicionar a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga contigo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, simplemente surgió vale, y si me gustó más de lo que pensaba, más que con mi propio novio, porque contigo sentí cosas que jamás había sentido con Tai, fue como si fuera la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien, y desde ese momento me di cuenta que siento cosas muy fuertes por ti, pero no puede ser, lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte. –confesó Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Eso es simplemente por que tú no quieres.

-No es que no quiera, es simplemente algo que no puede ser y ya está.

-No Mimi, es cobardía, es el temor a enfrentarte a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio, y contarles lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es temor a que las cosas no salgan bien y te veas sola, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa el que no se arriesga nunca gana nada, y yo sin embargo me estoy arriesgando y se que en estos momento voy a ganar algo.-dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Mimi entre sus manos.

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella algo dudosa

-Tus labios –contestó el joven mientras besaba a Mimi suavemente.

Sin embargo el beso que empezó con suavidad y deseo, se fue convirtiendo cada vez en un beso más lujurioso.

Mientras besaba los labios de la joven, sus manos expertas recorrieron la parte interna de los muslos de esta, proporcionándole un estimulo que se percibía por los pequeño gemidos que esta soltaba. Poco a poco su mano fue subiendo por el cuerpo de la joven parándose en los botones que tenía el pijama rosado que llevaba.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla fue desatándolos uno a uno, hasta que dejo al descubierto la parte superior de la muchacha, que solamente estaba cubierta por un sujetador de color rosa con un lazo morado en uno de los tirantes.

Dejó de acariciar sus labios por unos instantes, y la miró a los ojos, recordando el primer día que la hizo suya.

Ella observó la mirada penetrante del rubio y se ruborizó, solamente con una mirada conseguía ponerla roja.

A Matt le encantaba ver como Mimi se ruborizaba, le parecía un acto tan inocente, que le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

Mientras observaba la figura de la castaña, esta se aventuró y le dio un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, eso fue suficiente para que Matt estallara, se quitó a si mismo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, quedándose con un bóxer negro, en el cual se podía observar el gran centro de masculinidad del joven.

Mimi se quedó observando a Matt en calzoncillos, y este se percató y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla.

No tardó mucho en volver a besar a Mimi, sin embargo esta vez se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que tenía toda la mañana para disfrutarla.

Mientras la besaba con delicadeza comenzó de deshacerse del pequeño pantalón que Mimi llevaba puesto, dejándola solamente con unas brasileñas moradas a conjunto con el sujetador que llevaba.

Matt dejó de besar a la joven y pasó a besar su plana tripa, y se fijó por primera vez en un pequeño tatuaje que Mimi tenía en el hueso de la cadera, era una mariposa de perfil en tonos verdes y amarillos.

Comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el tatuaje, mientras lo hacía los besos fueron bajando hasta que llegaron ala parte interna del muslo de la joven, a la vez que la daba pequeño besos furtivos en aquella zona, su dedos se acercaron al centro de placer femenino.

Emprendió unos movimientos circulares que originaron millones de sensaciones gratificantes en Mimi, esta por su parte procuraba no suspirar demasiado alto, pero fue inútil cuando el dedo de Matt, fue sustituido por la lengua de este, su propia humedad, mezclada con el calido aliento del joven y los pequeños soplidos que el mismo facilitaba a la zona, consiguieron que Mimi llegase al orgasmo con toda facilidad.

Después de conseguir el orgasmo de la joven, el rubio la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella a otra habitación, el baño.

Una vez allí abrió la ducha y puso el agua en una temperatura idónea para los dos, antes de entrar en la ducha Mimi se miró al espejo y pudo observar que llevaba el collar de Tai puesto, una pequeña sensación de pena la inundó por dentro, sin embargo miró a Matt, y ella misma fue la que se quitó el collar, tomó al rubio por el cuello y lo metió junto con ella en la ducha.

Los dos jóvenes sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, sin embargo a veces la pasión, vence al razonamiento.

Las caricias que Mimi proporcionaba a Matt eran perfectas, sabía muy bien donde tocarle y como hacérselo, parecía que había nacido para hacérselo, eran perfectas, al igual que ella, todo su cuerpo desprendía perfección.

El rubio no dejó que Mimi siguiese acariciándole, dejó lo mejor para el final, cuando ella estaba desprevenida la tomo por los muslos y la levantó, quedando la espalda de esta contra la pared y sus piernas enrolladas en el cuerpo de Matt, y sin previo aviso entró en ella, ambos jóvenes gimieron de placer con la primera embestida del rubio, cada vez las embestidas fueron más placenteras, Matt sabía muy bien como tenía que hacerlo, marcaba un ritmo perfecto.

Por un instante Matt se paró, dejando que Mimi pudiese notar como las pequeñas gotas de agua caliente caían por su cuerpo, era preciosa, sin embargo Mimi no quería notar las pequeñas gotas de agua, quería notarlo a el, y apretó las piernas de manera que Matt se diese cuenta que Mimi quería más.

Y valla que se dio cuenta, comenzó con las acometidas de nuevo, no supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron así pero Matt no notaba el cansancio solo notaba el placer que sentía cada vez que estaba dentro de Mimi, cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo, pudo notar como las largas uñas de Mimi se incrustaban en su espalda, había vuelto a conseguir que ella llegase al punto más alto del placer, y acto seguido llegó el, soltando un gemido que Mimi calló con un suave y tierno beso.

Ambos jóvenes sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo con anterioridad, se besaron de nuevo con pasión y suavidad, se tomaron su tiempo con estos, y justo antes de salir de la ducha Matt se acercó al odio de Mimi y le dijo:

-Siento lo que te dije antes princesa, pero hay veces que no puedo evitar morirme de celos.

Tras decírselo tomó una toalla y salió de la ducha dejando a Mimi sola, para que pudiera acabar de ducharse con tranquilidad y comodidad.

Cuando Mimi terminó de ducharse cogió una toalla y se la enroscó en la cabeza, e hizo lo mismo con una en el pelo.

Al salir de la ducha vio un papel en el suelo, lo tomó entre sus manos lo desdobló y leyó lo que ponía dentro:

"_Yo no te he comprado nunca un collar, ni un anillo, no llevo contigo dos o tres años, pero se perfectamente que son los pequeños detalles los que te hacen feliz, y se que cuando mires hacia delante se formará una sonrisa en tu rostro que nunca se ha formado en los años que llevas de relación con Tai. Eres mi perdición Mimi"_ .

Al terminar de leer la nota Mimi levantó la mirada, y observó con detenimiento el espejo que estaba delante de ella, poco a pocos gracias al calor que había empañado el cristal apareció una frase.

"_parece que va a llover hoy princesa"_

No pudo evitar sonreír como una boba, valla, Matt si que sabía sorprenderla.

* * *

**Si lo se, no tngo perdón de Dios, tardé muchísimo perdon perdon la próxima vez (q sra dentro de poco no tardaré)**

**Creo que en el siguiente capítulo me centraré en Taiora y Takari ¿que me dicen?**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, fav**

**Bsos nos vemos prontooooooo**


	6. No todo son rosas

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, si no Mimi y Matt ... habrian qdado jntosss_

**_Bueno amigos aqui les dejo con el nuevo capítulo de Amarse en Secreto :No todos son rosas_**

_De que me sirve gritar, si solo tú llegas a oírme..._

_De que me sirve arrepentirme, si el daño ya esta hecho._

_De que me sirve correr, si siempre me alcanzas._

_Y de que me sirve negarme, si somos dos personas_

_que pueden solo amarse en secreto. _

**___En el capitulo anterior___**

-_"Yo no te he comprado nunca un collar, ni un anillo, no llevo contigo dos o tres años, pero se perfectamente que son los pequeños detalles los que te hacen feliz, y se que cuando mires hacia delante se formará una sonrisa en tu rostro que nunca se ha formado en los años que llevas de relación con Tai"_.

Al terminar de leer la nota Mimi levantó la mirada, y observó con detenimiento el espejo que estaba delante de ella, poco a pocos gracias al calor que había empañado el cristal apareció una frase.

"_parece que va a llover hoy princesa"_

No pudo evitar sonreír como una boba, valla, Matt si que sabía sorprenderla.

* * *

Bajó lentamente las escaleras de madera de las que estaba dotada la dulce casa en la que se estaban hospedando, crujían a medida que iba posando sus delicados pies sobre ella.

Le dirigió a la puerta, también era de madera, era una puerta grande y bastante pesada, una puerta que la recordaba a la de un castillo pero en miniatura.

La abrió y respiró profundamente, a sus fosas nasales llegaron diferentes aromas, cada cual más delicioso y placentero, observó también las diferentes flores que adornaban el jardín de la casa.

Al lado de la entrada al jardín había una fuente, de la que salía un agua cristalina, y al otro lado de la entrada había una especie de sofá, y este a su vez era un columpio.

La casa se parecía mucho a la que ella quería tener años más tarde cuando tuviera una familia, un momento…

**Flash Back**

_-"¿Cómo sería tu casa ideal amor?"_

_-"Pues tendría que tener una escalera de madera dentro uniendo las dos o tres plantas de la casa, un jardín con bellas flores y que sus aromas llegasen al abrir la puerta de la casa, tendría que tener una fuente, y un columpio de esos en los que se pueden sentar tres personas, o en los que te puedes tumbar placidamente a dormir, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_

_-"No por nada en especial"_

**End Flash Back**

Mimi levantó la mirada y pudo observar a la persona con la que un año antes tuvo la conversación, _Tai…_ se dijo a si misma mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Antes de que nadie pudiera observar que estaba fuera decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo pero esta vez lo haría sola, ya no sabía que hacer, cuando estaba con Matt se sentía plena y decidida a contar la verdad a su novio.

Sin embargo cuando estaba con Tai, todo era especial, el se desvivía por hacerla sentir una princesa, sin embargo en ocasiones sentía como si no se conocieran del todo.

Tenía que acabar con la situación, ¿pero con cual?

* * *

Ella era diferente, no se divertía jugando al football, la bastaba con poder capturar con su cámara los pequeños detalles que el ojo humano no lograba percibir.

Observó una pequeña mariposa, se acercó lentamente a ella, justo cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, capturó instantáneamente una foto.

_Preciosa,_ se dijo a si misma al verla inmortalizada en la pantalla de la cámara.

La cámara fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su hermano, ya que años atrás el rompió la suya, decidió comprarla una cámara de color amarillo pálido, en la parte delantera de la cámara justo al lado derecho del objetivo, llevaba grabado su nombre "_Hikari Yagami"_

Se dio lentamente la vuelta para observar a su hermano y a sus amigos, tomó su cámara entre las manos y comenzó a hacerles fotos.

La primera foto fue dirigida hacia Sora y Tai, tras hacerles la foto, la joven hizo lo de siempre, observarla detenidamente, seguro que les encantaría.

Salían uno al lado del otro, Tai agarrándola de la camiseta y ella despeinándole, hacían un gran equipo, observó todos los detalles, y se centró en las miradas, ambos se dirigían una mirada de complicidad que delataba algo más, sin embargo ¿el qué?

Tomó de nuevo la cámara entre sus manos y sacó varias fotos a los demás, Daivis, Ken, Yolei, Izzi, Joe; la verdad se la hacía muy gracioso ver como Joe e Izzi jugaban al football, el cerebrito y el "freak" de los ordenadores, nunca lo habría creído.

Ya tenía fotos de todos, bueno de casi todos, no encontraba a Tk por ninguna parte, ¿dónde se habría metido su novio? Mientras le buscaba con el objetivo de la cámara una flor preciosa, con tonos amarillos se puso delante de su objetivo.

Dios la encantaba ese color, dejaría de buscar a Tk por un rato y la sacaría alguna foto a la flor.

-¿Te gusta? La corté para ti- dijo un chico rubio mientras se colocaba delante del objetivo de la cámara.

-Es perfecta Tk, ¿dónde la encontraste?

-En un lugar del pueblo, pero no te puedo decir donde es, por lo menos no de momento.

-Pero…

-Todo a su debido tiempo preciosa, te llevaré allí pero no ahora -¿qué te parece si vas a la casa? Yo voy ahora, deja que le diga una cosa a Daivis y voy.

-Vale, pero no tardes que hoy os toca hacer la comida a ti y a tu hermano, y ya conocemos como sois, a primera hora de la tarde las chicas y yo queremos ir a la piscina además luego en la noche saldremos todos a dar una vuelta por los bares que tiene el pueblo, como hoy no tiene que conducir nadie, pues…-añadió Kari con una sonrisa malévola.

-Sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que bebas, y te emborraches

-No, no si no soy yo la que se va a emborrachar, pero seguro que a mi hermano le hacen falta algunas copas…siempre le hacen falta, bueno voy a la casa, no te retrases mucho.

-Esta bien

Cuando pudo observar que su novia había desaparecido, se dirigió por el bosque al lugar en el que había encontrado la flor, que tanta ilusión había despertado dentro de su novia.

Y recordó la conversación que habían tenido días antes a la salida del instituto.

**Flash Back**

-_¿Oye Tk te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unos meses? –preguntó la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Si que tenías que estar preparada_

_-Si, bueno pues, creo, creo que ya lo estoy_

_**End Flash Back**_

"_Tiene que quedar todo perfecto"_ se dijo a si mismo el joven.

Y es que en verdad el lugar lo era, estaba lleno de flores amarillas, había una pequeña cascada por la que caía el agua hasta formar un pequeño estanque, sobre el cual podía observar detenidamente el reflejo del cielo.

Unos grandes árboles rodeaban la zona, dejándola fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

"_Bueno Tk, solo necesitas pinturas, velas, piedras, una manta, y alguna cosa mas, tienes que ser especial."_

* * *

-Tai pasa el balón estoy sola- Gritaba una pelirroja con furia a su compañero

Sin embargo antes de poder coger el balón, notó como su pie se doblada hacia ambos lados, y como caía lentamente al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse notó una presencia.

-¿Sora?, ¿Sora? ¿estás bien?- añadió Tai a pocos centímetros de la cara de esta.

-Esto…si, si –contestó la joven algo sonrojada.

No podía levantarse, no por el dolor, si no por la impresión de tener tan cerca el rostro del novio de su mejor amiga, y por las ganas repentinas de abrazarlo.

-Bueno espera que te levanto, no quiero que mi mejor jugadora se lesione- añadió el moreno mientras levantaba a la joven- voy a dejarte sentada en un banco del parque.

Mientras Tai la llevaba cogida a peso al banco observo todos y cada uno de los músculos que se formaban en sus brazos, también pudo fijarse en los detalles de su rostro.

Sus ojos color chocolate, contrastando con el moreno de su piel, y ese color marrón oscuro del que estaba dotado su pelo.

-Bueno pues aquí la dejo señorita –dijo Tai entre risas mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿te duele mucho?

-No, la verdad creo que puedo andar- sin embargo el intento de ponerse de pie de Sora, fue en vano, ya que una mano la había tomado por la cintura obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-No me lo creo, voy a mirarte el pie por si acaso me está mintiendo, como cuando éramos niños e intentabas hacerte la dura, que eres mi mejor amiga, nunca vas a poder engañarme

Ella rió para sus adentros, todavía se acordaba de esos pequeños detalles, sin embargo, si podía engañarle, lo hizo durante 5 años, cuando estaba enamorada de el, cuando veía por sus ojos, exactamente hasta hace unos meses en los que se dio cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por Matt.

-Valla pues tenías razón no tienes nada, bueno da igual mas vale prevenir que curar, además estás más guapa sin ser coja, imagínate que por mi culpa te quedas coja para toda la vida, y nunca llegas a triunfar como tenista, no podría perdonármelo.

-Ya Tai… siempre siendo tan dramático.

-Oye Sora…

-Dime-contestó la joven mientras algo de ella se aceleraba.

-Tengo que confesarte algo

-…

- Has ganado un kilo o dos desde la última vez que te cogí el brazos.-respondió Tai apunto de carcajearse.

-¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡ACABAS DE LLAMARME GORDA KAMIYA!?.- exclamó la pelirroja con una mirada de odio que mataría a cualquiera.

-No yo solo decía …-intentó excusarse el chico.

-Tienes cinco segundos para salir corriendo antes de que mi mejor amiga se quede sin novio.

-Pero Sora

-Cinco…

-¿No podemos negociarlo?

-Cuatro…

-Yo no te quería llamar gorda, solo dije que habías ganado un kilo

-Dos…

-Ey! ¿Después de cuatro no va el tres?

-Uno…

-Vale, vale, lo pillo- añadió Tai mientras comenzaba a correr dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Sora sabía que no lograría alcanzarle, Tai era el más rápido de todos los amigos, solamente Matt podría cogerle y despistándole, pero la daba igual, añoraba los momentos en los que eran pequeños, y nada podía hacerles daño, solamente se dedicaban a divertirse.

Mientras corría detrás de Tai , e iba insultándola y amenazándole de muerte Hikari les tomó otra foto desde la casa.

"_Valla cualquiera diría que son pareja"_

* * *

Lo necesitaba, en verdad necesitaba coger su guitarra y desconectar de todo, tuvo que llevarla a la casa, era su manera de evadirse del mundo y de los problemas, era su manera de decir adiós a todo por unas horas.

Llevaba horas tocando, horas, componiendo una canción.

Ella era su musa, era pensarla y salirle la melodía, pensar en el momento que ambos habían compartido con anterioridad.

No podía evitar pensar en los momentos en los que la había hecho suya, solo habían sido dos veces, pero habían sido los mejores polvos de su vida.

¿Polvos?, no habían sido más que eso,

Pero no podía seguir así, sabía que la había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, pero…¿de que servía?.

¿Valía la pena dañar a su mejor amigo por su capricho?, ¿valía la pena dañarla a ella?.

No, el era Yamato Ishida, el nunca se había enamorado, y ahora mucho menos.

Solamente había confundido los sentimiento, no estaba enamorado, solamente había querido probarla, si eso, el no estaba enamorado ella le había incitado a acostarse juntos y eso le confundió.

Como pudo decirla que estaba enamorado de ella, si no era así, en realidad, la quería pero ¿llegar a enamorarse? Eso nunca, simplemente la quería para el, por que estaba hecha a su medida, era perfecta, era su diosa…era todo

No iba a llevar la situación más lejos, no estaba dispuesto a dañar la relación de su mejor amigo por su egoísmo.

Lo mejor…hacer que Mimi le odiase, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que decirla que para el solo había sido un polvo y nada mas, que se olvidase de el, que solo quería acostarse con ella porque la veía como un imposible.

Eso iba a hacer iba a conseguir que Mimi Tachikawa le odiase, e iba a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Mimi y Tai, entró dispuesto a dejarla las cosas claras, tenía que decírselo todo.

Se acercó a la cama y leyó un papel que había encima de la almohada:

_Cariño, salí a aclarar mis ideas, luego tenemos que hablar, debo decirte algo._

No podía permitir que eso pasara, así que tomó su móvil y escribió un mensaje:

"_Acabo de entrar a tu habitación y he leído la nota que le has dejado a Tai sobre la cama, Mimi tengo que decirte una cosa, olvídate de todo lo que te dije, olvídate de que valla a llover, por que no es así, simplemente te veía imposible para mí y quise probar si podía ligar con una persona como tu, y me dado cuenta de que si._

_Grítame, ódiame, pero no le digas nada a Tai por que, yo…_

Hizo una pequeña pausa…, es mejor así.

_Por que, yo… no estoy enamorado de ti Mimi, eres un capricho, como todos los que tengo y los caprichos acaban pasándose, y tu no vas a ser menos"_

* * *

Pensaba en como iba a decir las cosas, en como dar la cara de una vez, sin embargo un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamientos…

De: Matt

"_Acabo de entrar a tu habitación y he leído la nota que le has dejado a Tai sobre la cama, Mimi tengo que decirte una cosa, olvídate de todo lo que te dije, olvídate de que valla a llover, por que no es así, simplemente te veía imposible para mí y quise probar si podía ligar con una persona como tu, y me dado cuenta de que si._

_Grítame, ódiame, pero no le digas nada a Tai._

_Por que, yo… no estoy enamorado de ti Mimi, eres un capricho, como todos los que tengo y los caprichos acaban pasándose, y tu no vas a ser menos"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, pero esta vez no se aguantó, comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Matt, iba a conseguir que Matt se arrepintiese de todo lo que la había hecho:

"_Gracias por tu sinceridad, en estos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba, creo que yo por lo menos he sido lo suficientemente sincera contigo cuando te dicho las cosas, se que tu orgullo no te deja ver más de ti, pero también se que el mensaje que acabas de mandarme no es lo que piensas en realidad, solamente quiero decirte que cuando te des cuenta en realidad de lo que sientes será demasiado tarde para volver atrás, tranquilo por mi parte Tai no se enterará de que nos acostamos por un capricho tuyo, y por una tontería que yo me creí._

_Por un momento creí que estabas enamorado de mi, iba a dejar a Tai por ti, ¿te lo puedes creer?, he estado a punto de joderle la vida a mi novio por creerte, pero sabes que Tai no se lo merece, por que es mejor persona que tu, no te preocupes, pero ya se me pasará el mono que siento hacía ti._

_Diles a los chicos que no me esperen a comer ni a la piscina, nos veremos en la noche en alguno de los bares."_

Tras enviar el mensaje, apagó el móvil, no quería estar disponibles en unas horas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero esta vez nada las detuvo, comenzaron a salir una detrás de otra, apelotonadas.

Había sido una idiota, había engañado a su novio, le había destrozado la vida, se había acostado con el mejor amigo de Tai, y lo peor , había estado a punto de terminar una relación de tres años por el.

Ella había creído en Matt Ishida .

Miró el reloj, las 5p.m, todavía la quedaban cinco horas más para encontrase con sus amigos en alguno de los bares.

Secó sus lágrimas, ya no era tiempo para llorar, de los errores se aprende, o al menos eso le decía su abuela siempre que hacía algo mal cuando era pequeña.

Se levantó del suelo y siguió andando hasta que llegó al centro del pueblo, y vio los bares que estaban abiertos.

Se fijo en todos y hubo uno en especial que la llamó mucho la atención su nombre era bastante peculiar "SHAMAN"

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró, se dirigió a la barra y se pidió un margarita, mientras se le estaba tomando una mujer de unos treinta años, se sentó a su lado.

Se la presentó como la dueña del bar, estuvieron hablando hasta que la mujer la dijo:

"_Nena ese chico acaba de mentirte, está enamorado de ti aun que todavía no lo sabe, al final la verdad acabará saliendo a la luz, ya sabes no todo son rosas"_

Miró detenidamente a los ojos de la mujer, y se pidió otros dos margaritas, iba a ser una tarde bastante intensa, necesitaría llevar una gran dosis de alcohol en la sangre, para enfrentarse a Matt y a Tai por la noche.

* * *

Bueno que les parecioo????

Les gusto??

Quien iba a decr que Matt iba a dar ese canbio verdaD?, pero no os apureis en verdad el fic acabará siendo un Mimato, per como todo estaba siendo tan rosa, decidídale un cambió para que todo sea mas enrebesado.

Podremos ver los celos de Matt, la cofusión de Sora , como Mimi va a empezar el juego de verdad, una pelea, unosTk y Kari muy enamorados

Quiero agradecerles a todos x sus reviews en especial a **XANHEX **Tus historias me inspiran a continuar, eres una gran escritoraaa, eres la mejor!!! por ello te dedique el capitulo, y no dejes de escribir tus historas

Y tambien a ,sin tus ideas tmpoco habría sido psible conitnuar

Dejenme **_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _****_Reviews _**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola amigos!**

**Se que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, pero escribirle para mi ha sido un reto, pensé que iba atener qu e abandonar la página de manera permanente, debido a mi enfermedad.**

**Si he estado enferma, bueno para algunos es una manera de vida, incluso para mi lo era, pero hay un momento que dejar de comer te pasa factura y tanto provocar el vómito te acaba causando lexiones a tu cuerpo**

**Pero ya estoy bien estoy curada y puedo regresar con mis amigos de F.F para disfrutar de un buen mimato! (aunq el mio no sea bueno)**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de Amarse en Secreto ^^**

* * *

Tras una tarde de bastantes altibajos y una intensa charla con la extraña dueña del bar en el que pasó la mayoría de las horas bebiendo, Mimi Tachikawa se encaminó a las diez de la noche a reencontrarse con sus amigos, supuso que Tai estaría algo preocupado, pero ya se la ocurriría una escusa que darle cuando le tuviese delante.

La verdad no iba a ser una noche nada fácil, el hecho de tener que fingir delante de todos sus amigos iba a ser una de las mayores tareas de su vida. Mimi era conocida por su poca facilidad para mentir, siempre terminaban pillándola, si no era por el tartamudeo, era por el tembleque de manos; sin embargo el alcohol sería un buen aliado en su mentira.

Después de una larga camita por una calle infernal llena de adoquines en los que sus tacones no paraban de incrustarse, divisó el Pub al que sus amigos habían comentado que iban a acudir.

Por un momento dudó en entrar o no allí, sabía que si entraba tendría que aguantar las miradas de desaprobación de Joe y Kousiro, las preguntas de Tai y Sora, y lo peor…la indiferencia de Matt.

Sin embargo recordó las sabias palabras de la dueña del bar "no pienses, solamente actúa. No está bien saltarse las reglas, pero tú no firmaste un contrato de amor eterno", la verdad las palabras de aquella mujer la habían ayudado mucho, sin embargo aún estaba dudosa de que hacer

"Supongo que esta noche decidiré que hacer con mi vida"- pensó la castaña al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta del Pub en el que se podía leer las letras "World"

Una vez dentro del Pub, intentó divisar a sus amigos entre la gran masa de gente que estaba en el local. Para ser un Pub en un pueblo parecía que mucha gente de los alrededores acudía a el.

Intentó pasar entre la maraña de personas, sin embargo fue un intento frustrado, ya que cada vez que avanzaba un paso, una o dos personas la empujaban accidentalmente haciéndola retroceder dos pasos más.

Pero Mimi no había entrado al Pub para quedarse en la puerta sufriendo pisotones y empujones de cuatro personas que no sabía comportarse, así pues , agarró firmemente su bolso, y se dedicó a clavar su codo en la espalda de todas aquella personas que se interponían en su camino, recibiendo como respuesta algún que otro empujón y malas miradas

Observó a sus amigos situados al otro lado de la pista de baile, y antes de dirigirse hacia ellos se acercó a la barra, y pidió otra copa, y con la cañita entre los labios y abriéndose paso entre codazos llegó a su destino.

* * *

-Oye Tai, esa chica que se está dedicando a clavar el codo en la espalda a todas las personas que encuentra a su paso no es Mimi- señaló Kari algo confusa en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la castaña librando su dura batalla de supervivencia- ¿y está bebiendo?, mala señal, cuando Mimi bebe enseguida la afecta el alcohol hermano, ¿hermano?

Sin embargo la pequeña Hikari no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, ya que cuando terminó la frase, el moreno ya estaba situado al lado de su novia, y disculpándose con el hombre de seguridad por el comportamiento de esta.

-Mimi, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos ibas pegando codazos a diestro y siniestro?-preguntó el moreno en tono de reproche.

-Pues muy fácil-contestó ella mientras daba un sorbo a su copa- yo intenté pasar educadamente y me empujaban, así que decidí sacar el codo e ir clavándole en las espaldas ajenas.-concluyó sonriendo

-Ya, y eso implica tener que dar un codazo al hombre de seguridad ¿no?

-Bueno, yo no sabía que era el hombre de seguridad, además no se apartaba cuando intenté pasar,y eso es de muy mala educación- contestó mientras se acercaba a los labios de su novio.

Sin embargo Tai se percató del estado de embriaguez de la joven y se separó de sus labios.

-Estás ebria Mimi, puedo oler el alcohol que emana de tu boca desde la puerta, sigo sin entender por que bebes si sabes que no toleras bien el alcohol.

-Tai…yo…- "piensa Mimi"-un día es un día, relájate que quizás luego no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo-contestó la joven al tiempo que tomaba entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, haciendo que este sintiese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo Tai no fue el único que sintió algo tras la reacción de la castaña, a Matt tampoco se le había pasado por alto el detalle de la oreja de su amigo, y no le gustaba nada, sentía ganas de levantarse tomarla por un brazo y sacarla de aquel lugar.

* * *

La noche comenzaba sin muchas variaciones, Kousiro hablaba animadamente sobre los peligros de los nuevos virus que rondaban por Internet, Joe lo miraba atónito preguntando de vez en cuando; Kari susurraba al oído de Tk cosas que hacían que el color de la cara del joven cambiase de carne a rojo en dos segundos; Sora se sorprendía de que Tai no tomase partido entre Tk y su hermana con frases del tipo "Ishida voy a terminar con la vida de tu hermano " o "Tk si aprecias tu vida, sitúate dos sillones lejos de mi hermana", hasta que la pelirroja se percató de que el mayor de los Kamiya estaba muy ocupado comiéndose la boca con su novia; y Matt por el contrario solo se dedicaba a fusilar con la mirada al moreno.

Sora se acercó a Matt y señalando con la mirada hacia Tai, añadió entre risas –este moja fijo ¿no crees?

Comentario que en el rubio no provocó ningún afloramiento de risa, solamente se limitó a ponerse de pie y preguntar en voz alta "¿alguien quiere algo de beber?",solamente obtuvo respuesta de Tai

-A mi tráeme lo más fuerte que halla en el bar- y tras terminar su frase volvió a sumergirse en el mar de besos en el que estaba.

El rubio se dirigió a la barra y pidió dos copas que tras ser servidas las tomó en sus manos y se encaminó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, una vez allí tomó a Tai por la cabeza y la echo levemente hacia atrás, rompiendo así con el beso que el moreno estaba recibiendo.

-¡Eh de que vas!- exclamo Mimi mirándolo con odio

-Disculpa señorita, pero vengo a darle a tu novio la copa que me pidió anteriormente, y a permitirle que pueda respirar, por que sinceramente pareces una lapa-contestó sentándose.

-Que te jodan-fue lo único que contestó la castaña acompañando su frase con un gesto bastante grotesco con el dedo corazón-

El rubio sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, se acercó lentamente hasta donde la castaña estaba sentada, se agachó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del odio de la joven dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-A ti te gusta más cuando te lo hago con el índice.

Y sin más se dirigió a su asiento como el que no quiere la cosa, se sacó un cigarro y comenzó a hablar con el novio de la joven, dejando a la castaña petrificada y sin opción a réplica alguna.

Tras unos minutos sin palabras la joven se puso de pie, y dirigiéndole una mirada a su amiga pelirroja y la pregunto amablemente.

-Sora ¿me acompañas al baño?

La susodicha asintió con la cabeza, y se encaminaron al lugar.

Una vez en el baño, Mimi fue la primera en entrar, empujando levemente a Sora hacia a un lado y sacándola la lengua. Cinco minutos después y tras varios golpes en la puerta por parte de su amiga acompañados de gritos como "Mimi mi vejiga va a explotar" o " ¿te has colado por la baza?" la joven salió del servicio.

Sora la tomó por el brazo y la sacó a la fuerza para poder entrar ya que la castaña se había parado delante de la puerta impidiéndola el paso.

Mientras Sora estaba en el servicio, Mimi notó como el baño comenzaba a darla vueltas, se acercó hacia la puerta por la que había entrado su amiga y gritó

-Te espero fuera del baño Sora

Una vez fuera apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, el equilibrio comenzaba a jugarla malas pasadas, debía admitir que se había pasado con el alcohol.

Observó su copa detenidamente, en otras ocasiones no habría ingerido ni la mitad de alcohol, sin embargo hoy se había pasado del límite, y lo sabía.

Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, el vaso fue arrebatado de su mano. La castaña volvió la cabeza y observó con indignación y enfado como cierto rubio terminaba con la bebida que quedaba dentro del vaso.

-Aquí tienes-agregó el rubio devolviéndola la copa ya vacía

-¿Pero tu de qué vas?, la copa era mía.

-Ya pero como estás ebria decidía ayudarte a terminarla- contestó el rubio con aires de superioridad.

-Yo no necesito tu ayuda.

La castaña se encaminó de nuevo al baño, no la apetecía comenzar una batalla que sabía que iba a perder, sin embargó fue paraba por el rubio que la había agarrado por la cintura, y arrastrado hasta el.

-¿A qué juegas princesa?-preguntó el con un tono ronco, mientras la daba la vuelta

Ambas miradas chocaron por unos instantes, azul y miel, Mimi se perdió en su mirada por unos instantes.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-volvió a preguntar de nuevo mientras acorralaba a Mimi contra la pared.

-Yo…. yo no juego a nada Matt-contestó la joven mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio

-¿No?, ¿estás segura de eso?-preguntó el alzándola la cara y haciendo que sus miradas chocasen de nuevo- Y todos esos jueguecitos que te tres con Tai ¿no son nada?

-Te recuerdo que Tai es mi pareja y por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer con el lo que yo quiera, y cuando quiera-contesto la muchacha triunfante.

-Ya, si so no te lo niego, pero ¿ por qué me miras a mi mientras le comes a el la boca?

-Yo no te miro, eso son imaginaciones tuyas-contesto la castaña mientras miraba al suelo- tu…tu eres un error del que pretendo no acordarme

Eso le había dolido, había herido su orgullo y no iba a irse de rositas, a Matt Ishida nadie, le hería el orgullo.

-Entonces-añadió el rubio apoyando uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven, mientras que con el otro la tomaba por la cintura pegándola mas a el, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada- dime que cuando te come los labios como lo hacia antes, no te acuerdas de cómo te los comía yo a ti; que cuando te susurra cosas al oído no sientes mi aliento rozándote-añadía mientras se acercaba a los labios de la joven-dime que cuando te besa el cuello, no te acuerdas de cómo lo hacía yo días a tras hasta ponerte cachonda.

La castaña no pudo contestar por que el rubio había sellado sus labios, no era un beso simple, ni mucho menos casto, era un beso posesivo, cargado de pasión.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a profundizar el beso, las manos de la castaña se perdían entre los rubios cabellos que poseía el joven.

El por el contrario se perdía jugando con la lengua de la chica, explorando lugares que nunca se cansaría de conocer.

Pararon un momento para poder respirar y Mimi observó que en el rostro de Matt se formaba una sonrisa, el rubio la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia uno de los servicios del baño de hombres, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Siguieron besándose de manera más apasionada si aun cabía la posibilidad, se tocaban, besaban sus cuellos con urgencia, como si hubiesen estado reprimiendo su deseo durante años.

Mimi se deshizo de la camiseta que poseía el rubio, deleitándose mientras tocaba los abdominales de este, si bien no estaban tan definidos como los de su novio, a ella le parecían perfectos.

Comenzó a besar cada abdominal que el joven poseía, uno por uno, con delicadeza y pasión, mientras robaba pequeños gemidos y palabras que no lograba entender debido a la excitación. Mientras llevaba a cabo su tarea observo los calzoncillos de Matt, eran blancos con tres letras en dorados "D&G", sintió con urgencia la necesidad de pasar su mano por aquel lugar, sin embargo Matt la levantó del suelo haciendo que quedasen cara a cara.

El estado de embriaguez de ambos jóvenes era elevado, el de ella más que el de él, sin embargo sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, no era la primera vez que se dejaban llevar olvidando su entorno.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se miraban la tierra dejaba de girar, los planetas se alineaban, y los desastres naturales quedaban reducidos a pequeños movimientos de la tierra. Era tal la magnitud que los atraía que no había fuerza comparable.

Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, haciendo que volviesen a perderse en millones de besos y que desatasen el huracán que llevaban dentro.

El rubio se deshizo con rapidez de la ropa interior que la joven portaba entre sus piernas, al igual que hizo con la suya propia, y mientras besaba los labios de Mimi con urgencia, la levanto haciendo que Mimi quedase situada entra la pared y el cuerpo del rubio, enrollándole la cintura con sus piernas.

Por un momento dejaron de besarse y Matt miró fijamente a la castaña, el moño en el que su pelo estaba recogido había desaparecido, al igual que el carmín de sus labios. Por un momento dudó en llevar a cabo lo que había empezado, sin embargo un susurró de la joven fue su perdición.

-Házmelo-susurró Mimi

Matt sonrió satisfecho de sus palabras y haciendo caso a sus deseos entró dentro de ella.

Mimi gemía agarrada a su espalda arañándolo.

-Te haré sentirte como una mujer en mis brazos…-susurró mordisqueando el lóbulo de la joven

Las embestidas se sucedían casi sin descanso mientras gemían sin control, sudando,.

Matt no parecía cansarse, el cuerpo de la joven se movía al compás que el marcaba, deleitándole con el olor de su perfume, embriagándole como cada vez que la hacia suya.

Mimi notaba como el placer estaba llegando a su límite, era como la sensación de la bajada más grande de la montaña rusa, que no quieres que llegue pero cuando lo haces disfrutas sin control.

Su garganta se quedó sin gemidos, no había sonido para aquel momento de éxtasis.

Matt lo notó aceleró con un par de profundas embestidas hasta que todo su cuerpo vibró contra el de Mimi.

Les faltaba el aire y sus corazones cabalgaban peligrosamente, aquella noche la iban a recordar el resto de sus vidas, y no solamente lo traería consecuencias para ellos.

* * *

De pie delante de sus amigos se encontraba Tai, mirando el reloj y dando pequeños golpes con el pie en el suelo, ya no aguantaba más hacia más de media hora que Mimi había acudido al baño con Sora.

-Oye Sora, ¿sabes donde está Mimi?, hace media hora que fue contigo al baño y todavía no ha vuelto

-Pensé que estaría aquí, por que cuando yo salí, lo único que quedaba allí era la copa vacía, y pensé que se había cansado de esperar.

El joven se encaminó hacia el baño, pero a mitad de camino una mano le tomó por el brazo.

-¿Dónde vas Taichi?-preguntó Mimi mientras se acomodaba la blusa

El aludido se dio la vuelta al instante, sin embargo el semblante de preocupación no desapareció al ver a su novia.

-Pues a buscarte, ha pasado media hora desde que fuiste al baño y estaba preocupado.

-Yo, lo siento Tai, me entretuve, por que cuando salí del baño vi a Matt y me quedé hablando con el un rato-mintió la castaña.- ¡O dios mío!-exclamó la castaña emocionada- ¡me encanta esta canción!.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había arrastrado a su novio al centro de la pista, mientras movía sus caderas al son que la música marcaba, dejando hipnotizado a todo aquel que la miraba

* * *

¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó una dulce pelirroja a su amigo.

Sin embargo no obtuvo repuesta alguna por parte del rubio, ya que este mantenía su vista clavaba en el centro de la pista de baile, donde de vez en cuando podía observa a cierta joven con la que acababa de compartir un encuentro bastante caliente en los servicios, y que parecía que se había olvidado del suceso, ya que bailaba con su novio de una manera bastante sexy. Sentía ganas de levantarse y partirle las piernas a su amigo para que no volviese a bailar nunca con la castaña.

Un puñetazo en su brazo derecho sacó al joven de su pensamiento de cómo asesinar a Taichi.

-¡Yamato Ishida, quieres hacerme caso de una jodida vez!- exclamó Sora bastante enfadada por la indiferencia del rubio.

-Valla no me había dado cuenta de que me hablabas-contestó acariciando su adolorido brazo.

La pelirroja soltó un sonoro bufido y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la máquina de tabaco. Unos minutos más tarde había vuelto a ocupar su asiento, acompañada de un cigarro en su mano derecha.

-¿Y tu no bailas?- preguntó algo avergonzada la pelirroja

-No, a mi la música me gusta escucharla no bailarla.-contestó- ¿y tu no vas a bailar hoy?

-digamos que hoy no tengo una pareja para que baile conmigo, ya que Mimi está muy ocupada mientras pone cachondo a Tai-señaló la joven

Otra vez la mirada del rubio volvió a clavarse en el centro de la pista, y millones de maneras de cómo matar a su amigo volvieron a cruzar su mente de nuevo.

_"Me estoy volviendo loco"-_pensó el rubio.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes situados en el centro de la pista de baile no se habían percatado de que eran el centro de todas las miradas, algunas con envidia, otras lujuriosas, y otras simplemente curiosas, y la verdad no era de extrañar.

El era un joven bastante atractivo, alto, de tez y pelo oscuro, con un cuerpo bastante atlético, debido a las horas de entrenamiento y de gimnasio. Iba vestido con unos pastalones vaqueros y una camiseta que marcaba su musculoso brazo, dejando apreciar a la altura del codo el final de un tatuaje.

Ella poseía un cuerpo de escándalo capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que osara mirarla, sus piernas no eran muy largas pero si estaban bien formadas, estaba dotada de un pecho perfecto. Su cara siempre era comparada a las de las muñecas, con un tono de piel suave ; sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos pintados de un suave color piel, su nariz era perfecta y estaba decorada por un pequeño brillante; sus labios eran carnosos e incitaban a ser probados.

Ambos bailaban, se besaban, se acariciaban, eran dos cuerpos encendidos que necesitabas apagarse mutuamente.

En un movimiento de baile el moreno aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura y besarla el cuello, sus miradas se encontraros y Mimi pudo percibir el amor en los ojos de Tai, y solamente por un momento dejó de sentirse sucia, olvidándose de todo lo anterior y perdiéndose en su mirada al igual que lo hacia tiempo atrás cuando su relación apenas comenzaba.

Quizás era el estado de embriaguez que poseía, o quizás sus sentimientos in aclarados, pero por una vez desde hacia tiempo, no tenía que fingir que estaba a gusto con su novio, no se sentía sucia.

* * *

Matt no entendía como después de todo lo que había pasado en el baño Mimi podía actuar con tanta naturalidad delante de su novio, la sonrisa de boba que se le ponía cuando lo miraba, la manera tan sexual de bailarle, cada sonrisa que le regalaba o cada beso que le daba, era como si hubieran viajado un año atrás.

Ver a la castaña de aquella manera le estaba matando, sabía que el alcohol la afectaba mal y que hacía cosas de las que luego iba a arrepentirse, y lo que más le jodía era pensar que no iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Taichi, si no de lo que había ocurrido con el.

Quería levantarse, dirigirse al medio de la pista, separar a Mimi de su amigo y hacerle entender que era suya, que ya no le pertenecía, quería que se enterase de lo que disfrutaba cuando la hacia el amor; que supiese la intensidad con la que su novia gemía su nombre; quería contarse que conocía cada peca que su novia tenía en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo sabía que era imposible, que todas las posibilidades que tuvo de comenzar una relación con la castaña se habían esfumado con las palabras "no te amo".

No sabía explicar por que la había dicho que no, cuando en realidad era un si, por que tuvo que decirla que había sido un reto, quizás la primera vez que la idea rondó su mente apareció como un reto, pero tiempo después había dejado de serlo.

* * *

-Chicos-añadió Tai mientras agarraba su novia por la cintura-nosotros nos vamos a la casa que Mimi está afectada por el alcohol y quiere descansar.

-Si, si, ahora se llama descansar-añadió Hikari entre risas- cuidado hermano que no quiero que me hagáis tía mientras "descansáis".

Todos los presentes rieron ante ese comentario, todos exceptuando a uno que mantenía su mirada fija en Mimi, miradas que continuaron hasta que la pareja abandono el local, haciendo que el joven voltease su vista para fijarse en cierta pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente.

Matt se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la joven, la tomó por la mano, y la dijo.

-Venga vamos a bailar.

-Pero si tu no bailas-contestó Sora extrañada y avergonzada.

El joven volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde la pareja había desaparecido y añadió –ya pero un día es un día, además me apetece fardar de amiga guapa delante de todos esos babosos.

No es que le apeteciese estar un rato con Sora, ni que quisiese bailar, solamente queria dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo cierta castaña en esos momento, y Sora era la opción más fácil para hacerlo. Era egoista por su parte, sin embargo en esos momentos no le importaba.

Y como si la mano de Matt fuese un imán Sora se agarró a ella, dirigiéndose ambos a la pista de baile

Allí permanecieron bailando durante un largo rato, hasta que los pies de la pelirroja dijeron basta a tanto tacón.

-Yo creo que voy a sentarme, estos tacones de Mimi me están matando

"Mimi", ese nombre resonó varias veces en la cabeza del rubio, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que la joven estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

Y siendo más impulsivo que racional, tomo a Sora por el cuello y la besó, un beso sin sentimiento alguno más halla de la amistad. Era como si Matt volviese a tener quince años, y se enrollase con las chicas por diversión, solamente por ser el más macho de sus amigos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer, Sora y el iban a divertirse juntos aquella noche.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-sentenció el rubio tomando a Sora de la mano y sacándola de aquel lugar

* * *

El camino a la casa fue bastante largo, ya que cada dos o tres pasos paraban para comerse a besos.

Aquella noche Tai volvió a tomar a Mimi como lo hacia tiempo atrás, disfrutando de cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, besándola, acariciándola, haciéndola suya de nuevo.

Dos jóvenes entregados al deseo, dejándose llevar más halla de lo permitido, depositando en la joven lo mismo que había sido depositado horas atrás por su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Aquí finaliza el capítulo, decirme que os parecio!**

**OS AMOOOOO**

**_Mimi Cullen_**


End file.
